Hayai & Bakirestu
by Clowsama
Summary: UA. Etudiant classique, Luffy est en réalité un pilote de rodéo hors-pair qui rêve de devenir le meilleur. Le tournoi Doskoi va être sa chance de devenir le roi de l'asphalte. Mais lui et son équipe pourront-ils vaincre les meilleurs pilotes de L.A? LuNa
1. Contact

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/toutes. Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic One Piece sur le thème de Fast & Furious. L'idée m'est venu à la sortie du film 4 et je suis content de pouvoir enfin concrétiser ce projet.

Pour ceux/celles qui l'ignorent, ces films traitent du monde underground et des courses illégales de voitures tunées. C'est un univers un peu particulier et j'avoue que je n'en suis pas un pro. Donc s'il y a des fans de tuning ou de mécanique parmi vous, merci de me pardonner si vous voyez des erreurs (n'hésitez pas non plus à me les signaler, ça m'intéresse toujours).

Le point le plus important est que toute cette fic est un UA. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le monde de One Piece, les personnages sont dans notre monde et ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux du manga. Par exemple, Luffy n'a pas son chapeau de paille ou sa cicatrice, Zoro n'a pas de sabres et Nami n'a pas de tatouage. Cela ne sert donc à rien de me dire que les personnages sont OOC ou que telle chose n'est pas comme ça dans le manga parce qu'on n'est pas dedans. C'est un univers alternatif et dans cet univers je suis Dieu... donc je peux faire ce que je veux.

Si vous n'avez jamais lu d'UA, préparez-vous car ça peut être perturbant. Pour ma part j'adore ça mais je sais que certaine personnes n'y arrivent pas. J'espère juste que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Crédits: Même si c'est un UA, les personnages originels appartiennent toujours à Eiichiro Oda. C'est une fiction, toutes ressemblances avec une personne existante serait fortuite.

* * *

**Hayai & Bakiretsu**

**Chapitre 1: Contact**

_Le grondement des moteurs s'amplifie, les pots d'échappements tremblent et la foule s'écarte devant les bolides prêts à s'élancer. Mon regard est fixé sur la voiture rouge devant moi et sur son pilote. Il a l'air calme et confiant, comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Je pousse des cris d'encouragement dans sa direction mais il n'a pas l'air de les entendre. Il est concentré sur la jeune fille qui s'avance devant les monstres de métal grondant en agitant deux morceaux de tissu blanc. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur elle... ou plutôt sur ses bras tendus portant ces deux objets si banals habituellement mais qui là, allaient donner le signal pour lâcher les fauves. _

_La fille s'arrête entre les deux voitures du centre, lève les bras et marque une pause, histoire d'augmenter la tension chez les pilotes et les spectateurs, avant de les baisser subitement en s'accroupissant._

_Presque immédiatement les bolides démarrent dans des crissements de pneus et des vrombissements assourdissants. Tout le monde pousse des cris de joie en les voyants disparaître derrière le premier virage et, une fois la fumée dissipée, se met à courir pour rejoindre la ligne d'arrivée à deux rues de là._

_Pas facile de courir vite quand on est petit mais je me débrouille pour arriver avant que le gagnant ne franchisse l'arrivée. L'avantage d'être petit, par contre, c'est que j'arrive à me faufiler dans la foule pour être aux premières loges afin d'accueillir le vainqueur. Tout le monde retient son souffle, les gens ont misé gros sur cette course et guettent la couleur de la première voiture qui apparaitra afin de savoir s'ils ont gagné ou perdu. Moi je suis trop jeune pour ça mais je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux, c'est le voir gagner._

_Un grondement de moteur attire notre attention, quelqu'un arrive au dernier virage. Une voiture déboule à fond dans le virage avant de braquer pour effectuer un dérapage contrôlé à vous couper le souffle. Mais outre la performance exceptionnelle du pilote c'est la couleur de la voiture qui me remplit le plus de joie... elle est rouge... c'est lui! Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée sous les acclamations et s'arrête peu après avant de sortir du véhicule en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. C'est la classe, il est vraiment trop cool, c'est mon héros. Je me mêle à ses amis et fans pour le féliciter et en me voyant il se met à sourire avant de poser sa main sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il me traite toujours comme un gamin mais je m'en fiche. Quand je grandirai je serai comme lui... non, je serai meilleur que lui car je le battrai à la loyale dans une course._

_Le deuxième vient d'arriver, un peu dépité mais il a bien couru. Les deux derniers viennent d'apparaître dans le virage final, au coude à coude. La victoire s'est peut-être envolée pour eux mais ils refusent de devoir subir l'humiliation d'être dernier. Alors ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont. Mais cette fois-ci c'est trop._

_Dans une embardée pour déstabiliser son vis-à-vis, l'un des pilotes fais perdre le contrôle à son adversaire juste avant la ligne d'arrivée. La voiture dérape avant de percuter un trottoir et de se retourner. En voyant le véhicule se mettre à faire des tonneaux à pleine vitesse dans sa direction, la foule panique. Tout le monde essaye de se mettre à l'abri et c'est chacun pour soi. Quelqu'un me percute dans la confusion et je tombe au sol. Le temps de me relever, je lève la tête pour voir l'énorme masse métallique fondre sur moi. Sur le moment je me dis que c'est fini pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais l'esquiver._

_La suite est confuse. Je ferme les yeux en pensant que je vais mourir. Quelqu'un m'attrape et bondit sur le côté. Un grand craquement métallique. Des cris. J'ouvre les yeux. Des cheveux roux. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang._

oOo

« Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut! » La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre et le jeune homme endormi dans le lit se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits et se frotta les yeux avant d'appuyer sur le bouton off du réveil pour le faire taire. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit mais ne se leva pas tout de suite. À la place il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se masser la nuque.

« Tss, toujours le même rêve. » maugréa-t-il à voix basse avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une petite vidange, un peu d'eau sur le visage et direction la cuisine. En temps normal il aurait dévoré tout ce qui lui serait passé à portée de main mais cette fois il n'avait pas très faim. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son rêve ou parce qu'aujourd'hui il entrait à l'Université de Riverside mais il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Alors il se contenta de trois œufs au bacon, quatre tartines, un seul bol de céréales et un grand verre de lait.

Une fois fini il posa la vaisselle dans l'évier, en compagnie de celle des trois derniers jours, et retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller. Une chemise rouge, un jean et des baskets, il était paré. Il ouvrit les volets et constata qu'il faisait suffisamment beau pour se passer de veste. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de son appartement en fermant la porte à clé.

Il descendit plusieurs escaliers et ouvrit la porte du parking. Chaque locataire du petit immeuble avait son propre box et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi cet appartement. Il était ainsi sûr que personne ne lui raye la carrosserie en ratant sa marche arrière, et comme il aimait laisser ses outils près de sa voiture, il était également assuré de ne pas se les faire voler.

Il appuya sur le bouton de commande à distance et le panneau roulant se souleva. « Salut Ushi, bien dormi? » lança-t-il en entrant dans le box avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la portière. « Moi? Pas génial, mais ça ira t'inquiètes pas. » continua-t-il en s'installant au volant avant de refermer la portière. « C'est un nouveau départ aujourd'hui, mon vieux. »

Il mit sa ceinture et se regarda dans le rétro avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour essayer de les faire ressembler à quelque chose mais sans grande conviction. De toute façon ils se rebellaient et finissaient toujours décoiffés. « T'es prêt j'espère? » demanda-t-il en mettant le contact. Le moteur se mit à gronder doucement. « Bien. Alors c'est parti. » Sur ce, il enclencha la première et sortit du parking en prenant soin de fermer son box derrière lui.

Il conduisit tranquillement, appréciant la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio et l'absence de bouchons sur la route avant de bifurquer en direction de l'université dont il atteignit bientôt les faubourgs. Riverside était très réputée, surtout pour l'université d'une petite ville de la banlieue de Los Angeles et c'était principalement dû à sa section ingénierie mécanique qui formait les meilleurs ingénieurs de Californie. Encore une fois le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pu intégrer un établissement si prestigieux malgré son niveau à peine supérieur à la moyenne et le fait qu'il était loin d'être issu d'une famille aisée.

Mais après tout il s'en fichait et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se présenta à la barrière donnant accès au parking des élèves. Nombre d'entre eux étant sponsorisés par leurs parents, le parking comportait de nombreux véhicules haut de gamme et la direction n'avait pas lésiné sur la sécurité. Être trainé en justice par les parents d'un élève s'étant fait braqué sa Mustang GT n'était pas dans leur programme, d'où le grillage, les caméras et le vigile armé à l'entrée.

Ayant fait passé sa carte d'étudiant dans le détecteur, la barrière s'ouvrit et il s'engagea à l'intérieur sans remarquer le regard médusé du vigile qui le regarda passer la bouche ouverte. « Une place... une place... » marmonna le jeune homme en cherchant des yeux un espace où se garer. « Ha! En voilà une. Et pas loin de l'entrée en plus, cool! Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est encore libre alors que le reste est complet. Bah, pas grave. » dit-il en se garant sans soucis. « Ouh, je vais être en retard! À plus Ushi, je te raconterai comment ça s'est passé! » s'exclama-t-il en refermant la voiture avant de courir vers l'entrée du campus.

oOo

Dans la salle de classe, les étudiants qui se connaissaient discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Certains venaient du même lycée et d'autres étaient en deuxième année mais avaient dû redoubler certains cours en raison de résultats insuffisants. Nami faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie. C'était une jeune femme rousse à la beauté simple mais ravageuse et à l'esprit affuté, une des stars de la fac. La beauté, l'intelligence et un sacré caractère la rendait incontournable parmi les autres élèves dont la majeure partie l'admirait. Et le fait qu'elle garde ses distances avec ses camarades ne faisait que rajoutait au mystère. Pas vraiment d'amis proches et les rares garçons qu'elle avait jugé dignes de sortir avec elle n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans sa vie. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs bien gardé de raconter quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux et elle. Pas par peur de ses admirateurs et soupirants jaloux mais parce qu'elle aurait pu faire de leur vie un enfer si elle l'avait voulu.

Il était donc surprenant de la voir assister au cours de mécanique des fluides des premières années étant donné qu'elle avait finie dans le top 3 de toutes ses autres matières l'année précédente. Les autres redoublants, en revanche, savaient que c'était parce qu'elle avait été absente au dernier partiel de l'année et qu'elle n'avait fourni aucune excuse. La direction, ne voulant pas perdre une élève aussi prometteuse, s'était donc contentée de la faire redoubler dans cette matière sans prendre d'autres sanctions.

Nami était donc assise à son bureau, près de la fenêtre, relisant ses notes du cours de l'année précédente et ignorant les bavardages incessants des autres élèves et les tentatives maladroites des premières années qui essayaient de l'aborder. Le professeur arriva et tous s'assirent en silence. Mais alors que le cours allait commencer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Haa... Haa... enfin trouvée. Ouf. » fit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en entrant dans la salle, visiblement essoufflé. « Désolé pour le retard. Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy. Ravi d'être parmi vous. » s'adressa-t-il d'une voix forte au reste de la classe en arborant un grand sourire et en faisant un salut de sa main libre.

« Mr Monkey... » commença le professeur après avoir vérifié sur sa liste que cet énergumène était bien un de ses élèves « D'habitude les élèves en retard rentrent discrètement dans la salle et vont vite s'installer. Je ne sais pas de quel lycée vous venez mais c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne ici. Et surtout les élèves ne se présentent pas à leur camarade de cette façon. »

« Ah bon? » répondit Luffy d'un air surpris en se tournant vers le prof. « Shishishi, ma faute, désolé. » fit-il avec un sourire, déclenchant les rires de la plupart des élèves.

« Et si vous alliez vous asseoir à présent? » répondit le professeur avec flegme. Une fois le retardataire assis, il put enfin commencer son cours.

Nami ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Après tout elle connaissait déjà le cours et l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle s'intéressa en revanche au nouveau venu. Il était rare que quelqu'un attire son attention mais ce garçon l'avait fait. Sa présentation pleine d'entrain et de fraicheur l'avait faite rire mais c'était son sourire qui l'avait marquée. Ce sourire innocent et plein de joie était agréable à regarder et avait fait remonter en elle une certaine nostalgie. Celle de l'époque où elle souriait de la même façon.

Un gloussement derrière elle l'arracha à ses rêveries. Deux filles chuchotaient entre elles et semblaient plus préoccupées par quelque chose... ou quelqu'un, que par le cours. Nami suivi leur regard et le sujet de leur trouble se révéla être le nouvel étudiant. Il était plutôt séduisant elle l'admettait mais ce qui semblait passionner les deux demoiselles était ses expressions faciales. Il avait l'air concentré et désespéré à la fois. Apparemment il avait du mal à suivre le cours. Mais le mélange des deux mimiques lui donnait un côté... mignon.

À la fin du cours, plusieurs élèves abordèrent Luffy, en grande partie des filles constata Nami sans en être surprise et l'abreuvèrent de questions. « D'où est-ce que tu viens? » « Où tu habites? » « Tu connais des gens ici? » « T'as une copine? » On restait dans le classique jusqu'à la fameuse « T'as une voiture? »

Cette question en apparence anodine avait un tout autre sens à Riverside. Ici la mécanique était élevée au rang d'art et en conséquence l'engin dans lequel tu roulais déterminait en grande partie ta réputation. Ainsi, bien entendu, que la façon dont tu t'en servais. Car les courses étaient monnaie courante entre élèves. Réglementées sur le circuit privé de la fac ou 'libres' dans les rues de la ville.

Une autre des raisons pour laquelle Nami était regardée avec déférence était parce qu'en première année elle avait battu à plates coutures l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la fac, un quatrième année qui l'avait dragué avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui propose une course. S'il gagnait, elle sortait avec lui, sinon il ne s'approcherait plus d'elle. Humilié devant toute une foule d'élève, il n'était plus jamais réapparu devant elle. Aucun élève n'avait vu courir Nami depuis, mais sa performance avait suffis à marquer les esprits.

Lorsque la question fut posée, Nami sentit l'atmosphère devenir plus tendue et fut elle-même intéressée par la réponse du nouveau. Selon ce qu'il répondrait, sa vie à la fac pourrait être chamboulée.

« Oh, une vieille européenne. Un modèle de la fin des 70's. » répondit Luffy en souriant.

La déception se lut sur la plupart des visages. Surtout celui des filles qui s'attendaient à quelque chose de plus glamour ou de plus viril.

« Et elle va vite? » demanda cependant un des garçons qui savait que bien entretenue, même une vieille voiture tenait la comparaison avec les modèles actuels.

« Suffisamment pour l'usage que j'en ai. » répondit Luffy qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ambiance et de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Presque tous ceux qui l'entouraient s'éloignèrent avec un regard déçu et seuls un ou deux lancèrent un « On se voit plus tard. » sans grande conviction.

Nami en revanche, était plutôt satisfaite de ces réponses. Elle se fichait de ce que conduisait les gens, cela ne reflétait que le niveau du compte en banque de leurs parents. Ce qu'elle appréciait c'était ce que représentait leur voiture aux yeux des gens. Et le nouveau semblait vraiment aimer sa voiture vu la façon dont il en avait parlé, presque comme si c'était sa meilleure amie. En y ajoutant le fait qu'il ne s'était pas vanté sur ses caractéristiques ou son talent de pilote, il s'était gagné une opinion favorable de la part de Nami.

Elle détestait les gens qui ne faisaient que parler sans rien avoir derrière ou qui énuméraient des listes de chiffres sans la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Ce garçon semblait différent et cela lui plaisait. S'il continuait sur cette voie, peut-être finirait-elle par l'aborder et voir s'il y avait lieu de donner suite à une future relation. Elle rangea ses affaires tout en y réfléchissant, puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

oOo

Une fois la journée terminée, Nami se dirigea vers le parking, déjà en grande partie vidé, et fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un s'était garé à côté de sa voiture. D'habitude la place était toujours vide, en partie parce qu'il fallait supporter la comparaison avec sa voiture, et surtout parce que tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé au type qui avait égratigné la portière de Nami avec la sienne. Le bouche-à-oreille faisant son travail, la place près de sa voiture était depuis maudite et personne ne la prenait plus, même si cela signifiait devoir se garer à l'autre bout du parking.

Comme c'était la rentrée des premières années, Nami se dit que l'un d'eux devait avoir pris la place en ignorant le guêpier dans lequel il se fourrait. Elle fit le tour de sa voiture pour voir si une nouvelle légende urbaine allait naitre à propos d'un conducteur sans tête mais fut rassurée de ne voir aucune égratignure sur sa peinture.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la voiture rouge à côté, elle remarqua le design caractéristique d'une porte en élytre, il n'y avait donc aucun risque. Cependant, en reculant un peu et observant le véhicule dans sa totalité, Nami écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« _Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois? _Ce n'est pas possible... même avec tous les modèles, il n'y en a pas plus de deux mille dans le monde. » murmura-t-elle.

L'intérieur, les lignes et le design ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Nami se dirigea vers l'avant de la voiture et s'accroupit en posant sa besace à côté d'elle. Juste en face d'elle, sur l'avant du capot, se tenait le symbole qui confirmait qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Ce symbole la captivait et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main se dirigeait vers le symbole. Elle devait le toucher... s'assurait qu'il était réel. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent jusqu'à presque l'effleurer...

« Tu sais, ça ne se fait pas de caresser l'engin de quelqu'un d'autre. » fit une voix derrière elle.

Nami sursauta et se releva rapidement avant de se retourner pour voir le nouveau, Luffy si elle se souvenait bien. Il la regardait avec un petit sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre en train de commettre un acte extrêmement gênant.

« Enfin, sauf si le gars te donne la permission avant. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait place à un doute. Parlait-il toujours de la voiture... ou d'autre chose?

Le double sens n'arrangeant en rien son embarras, elle le regarda s'approcher et se placer à côté de la voiture avant de poser la main sur le toit. « Ce vieil Ushi n'aime pas être tripoté par les étrangers. » dit-il en tapotant le véhicule comme on l'aurait fait pour un chien. « Tu aurais dû te présenter avant. » finit-il avec un sourire.

Nami reprenait peu à peu contenance mais avait encore du mal avec ce garçon. Était-il sérieux ou était-ce un simple prétexte pour connaître son nom? Dans tous les cas, il aurait été impoli de sa part de ne pas répondre à sa demande.

« Je m'appelle Nami. » dit-elle finalement. « Et je présente mes excuses à... Ushi. » fit-elle en insistant sur le mot tout en le regardant pour lui faire comprendre que cela s'adressait aussi à lui. « Je n'aurai pas dû me montrer si familière avec lui. C'est juste que c'est une voiture plutôt... unique. » s'excusa-t-elle en reprenant son sac et en allant s'asseoir sur le capot de sa propre voiture.

« Tu as remarqué? La tienne n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. » dit-il en admirant la superbe Nissan 350Z orange sur laquelle se tenait la jeune femme. Ce genre de voiture nerveuse était en général dédaigné par les femmes qui leur préférait des modèles plus souples. Le fait qu'elle l'ait tout de même choisie en disait long sur son caractère et ses capacités au volant. « Belle carrosserie. » dit-il avec un petit sourire et un regard appuyé dans la direction de Nami.

Encore une fois, parlait-il de la voiture... ou d'elle? Elle sourit intérieurement. Décidément ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus.

oOo

Un groupe d'étudiant marchait entre la sortie du campus et le parking, mené par un jeune homme blond fumant une cigarette.

« Hey Sanji, c'est pas Nami là-bas? » fit l'un d'eux.

« LA Nami? L'idole de seconde année? Elle est trop cool franchement. » lança une fille.

« C'est qui ce gars avec qui elle parle? » dit un autre.

Le dénommé Sanji jeta un œil en direction du parking et vit Nami discuter gaiement avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs... et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je pensais qu'elle ne parlait jamais avec personne... en tout cas pas en dehors des cours. » ajouta la fille.

« Ce serait son mec? 'tain l'enfoiré, c'est qui? Quelqu'un le connait? » s'énerva un des gars sans d'autre raison que le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à attirer l'attention d'une fille du calibre de Nami.

Sanji, en revanche, réfléchissait. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, il y avait donc de forte chance que ce soit un première année. Il avait entendu dire que Nami suivait une classe avec eux, elle avait donc dû le rencontrer à ce moment-là. Mais si c'était le premier jour qu'elle le voyait, pourquoi discutait-elle avec lui? Et surtout... pourquoi avait-elle l'air si heureuse de le faire? Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il avait bien l'intention de tirer ça au clair.

oOo

« Non, si le nombre de Reynolds est élevé, la probabilité d'avoir affaire à un fluide parfait est importante, et la zone sera donc soumise aux équations d'Euler. » expliqua Nami.

« D'accoorrd. T'expliques vachement mieux que le prof, dis donc. » dit Luffy avec un sourire.

« C'est plutôt qu'en tant qu'élève, je sais ce qui nous parle et ce qui ne nous parle pas. » répondit-elle avant qu'ils se mettent à rire.

« Bonsoir Nami. » Elle se retourna et vit Sanji accompagné de sa bande habituelle. « Ton premier jour s'est bien passé? »

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Luffy et son expression ainsi que celle des types derrière lui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle savait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête dans ce genre de cas.

Sanji était un troisième année et une autre star de la fac. Grand séducteur aux innombrables conquêtes, c'était surtout le meilleur pilote du campus. Pour l'avoir vu courir, Nami savait que c'était l'un des rares qui serait capable de la battre s'ils s'affrontaient. En temps normal elle l'appréciait car c'était quelqu'un de vrai qui n'avait jamais abusé de sa notoriété. Les filles qui finissaient dans son lit l'avaient toutes voulu et ne l'avaient jamais regretté.

Bien qu'elle ait toujours repoussé ses avances, il n'en avait jamais pris ombrage et était toujours amical avec elle. Il avait cependant cette manie agaçante de toujours vouloir provoquer les garçons qui s'approchaient d'elle pour voir s'ils étaient à la hauteur. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois précisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pu devenir amis.

« Pas mal merci. Et toi? » répondit Nami en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes cette fois.

« Rien de particulier. Tu nous présentes? » dit-il en regardant Luffy.

« Voici Luffy. Il est en première année et suis mon cours de mécanique des fluides. On s'est croisé en partant et il m'a posé quelques questions sur le cours. »

« Moi c'est Sanji, enchanté. » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Sanji. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire en lui serrant la main.

Nami vit cependant que Sanji serrait les phalanges de Luffy bien au-delà d'une simple poignée de main. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas intervenir mais elle se ravisa en voyant que Luffy répondait en broyant à son tour la main de Sanji. Le sourire avait disparu de son visage et il affichait un regard dur.

Le duel dura encore un moment mais finalement ce fut Sanji qui craqua en premier. Il retira sa main en poussant un petit grognement de douleur. Voir leur leader perdre contre un inconnu ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde et celui qui s'était énervé auparavant s'approcha.

« Dis donc le nouveau, c'est quoi ton problème? » dit-il de manière agressive.

« Aucun. » répondit Luffy avec un petit sourire innocent. « Ce n'était qu'une poignée de main. »

« Je serai toi, j'éviterai de faire la malin avec des troisièmes années. C'est pas parce que t'as une voiture un peu stylée que tu peux débarquer et faire ce que tu veux. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit coup de pied dans la jante avant-gauche de la voiture de Luffy pour illustrer ses propos.

Malheureusement pour lui il fut immédiatement récompensé pour son geste d'un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

D'abord stupéfaits par la violente réaction de Luffy, ses amis réagirent aussitôt et l'entourèrent dans l'optique d'apprendre à ce petit nouveau à respecter ses ainés.

Sanji n'avait pas bougé et se contenta de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Premier jour et tu t'attires déjà des ennuis? Tu ne vas pas faire long feu à ce rythme-là. »

Luffy releva la tête et la tourna dans sa direction. « Personne... ne touche à ma voiture! »

Sanji faillit perdre sa cigarette et Nami se figea en voyant l'expression sur son visage. C'était la rage incarnée, la promesse d'une immense douleur dans un futur proche. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un tel côté sombre. Sanji et son groupe non plus d'ailleurs vu que la plupart avait reculé d'un pas et semblaient effrayés.

Sur le moment, Nami sut qu'elle devait intervenir où cela allait mal finir... très mal finir. Elle claqua des mains pour attirer leur attention. « Dites... et si vous régliez ça à la régulière? Dans une course? » Elle savait que Luffy avait très peu de chance mais au final ce serait mieux pour lui. Une fois sa supériorité réaffirmée, Sanji le laisserait tranquille de même que sa bande. Et il n'y aurait plus d'affrontement la fois d'après.

« Ça me va. » répondit Luffy en se détendant un peu. « Ramène-toi le blondinet on va régler ça. »

Sanji, en revanche, hésitait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas du genre à être intimidé mais ce gars était différent.

« Pas question que Sanji s'abaisse à courir avec ce mec! » s'énerva le jeune qui s'était fait frappé. Il se releva, la main sur le visage et du sang coulant entre ses doigts. « On va se le faire tout de suite! »

_« Pas bon. » _pensa Nami. _« Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre Sanji ou il les laissera faire._ Et j'ai oublié de préciser, le vainqueur gagnera un rencart avec moi. » dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

« D'accord. » acquiesça presque immédiatement Sanji. Là il n'était plus question d'une quelconque revanche, d'enseigner les bonnes manières à un nouveau ou d'un simple bagarre. L'enjeu était un rendez-vous avec la seule fille qui lui résistait et il refusait de rater cette occasion. « Toi et moi sur le circuit de la fac, maintenant. » dit-il en direction de Luffy.

Sa décision prise, les membres de sa bande se calmèrent. Si Sanji avait décidé d'affronter le nouveau à la course, ils devaient le respecter. Même celui qui saignait.

« Tchht. Prépare-toi à repartir la queue entre les jambes. Tu pourras jamais battre Sanji avec ton engin au taureau. Je me demande où t'es allé récupérer un truc pareil. » cracha-t-il.

En entendant sa remarque, Sanji jeta enfin un coup d'œil à la voiture de son futur adversaire et pâlit en voyant le symbole sur le capot.

« Tu ne le remarques que maintenant? » le taquina Nami. « Toi qui est un expert en italiennes, tu devrais savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Un chef d'œuvre des années 70... » déglutit Sanji. « Lamborghini Countach LP 400. »

Nami eut un regard d'envie. « Une véritable Supercar. »


	2. Première

Voici le deuxième chapitre et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué, Luffy est à la fac. Il est donc plus vieux que dans le manga. En gros, vous pouvez rajouter deux ans à tout le monde, comme avec le time-skip. Mais Nami a toujours les cheveux courts parce que je la préfère comme ça, niark !

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, Ushi est le terme japonais pour désigner les vaches, boeufs et taureaux. Le blason de Lamborghini étant un taureau, j'ai trouvé que cela ferait un nom sympa pour la voiture de Luffy.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Première**

Toujours sous le choc d'avoir sous les yeux une légende de l'automobile, Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite aux questions que ses amis lui posaient.

« Hey Sanji! Réveille-toi vieux, c'est quoi cette bagnole pour que tu bugges à ce point? »

« Ouais, c'est quel genre de voiture ça, lambor... guini? Un genre de Ferrari? »

« Décidément tes amis auraient bien besoin d'un petit cours sur les européennes, et surtout les italiennes, Sanji. » lança narquoisement Nami.

La remarque sortit Sanji de sa transe. « Ce sont leurs grandes rivales. » dit-il en réponse à la question précédente. « Ferrucio Lamborghini était un fabricant italien de machines agricoles et grand amateur de voitures de courses. Un jour il écrivit une lettre à Enzo Ferrari pour lui parler de certains défauts dans ses véhicules mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'il se moquait bien de l'avis d'un vulgaire fabricant de tracteurs. Blessé dans sa fierté il décida de construire des voitures qui surpasseraient les Ferrari. La Countach est considérée comme son chef-d'œuvre, la maitresse des routes durant les années 70 et le début des années 80. » Il se tourna vers Luffy avec un regard d'incrédulité. « Il n'existe que 149 exemplaires de LP 400, comment diable as-tu pu t'en procurer une? »

« Ça, c'est pas tes affaires. Alors on la fait cette course... ou on continue à discuter? » répondit Luffy d'un ton moqueur qui n'était pas du goût de la bande de Sanji.

« On se rejoint sur le circuit. » répondit le blond sans céder à la provocation. « Tu peux lui montrer comment s'y rendre, Nami? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Nami en se tournant vers Luffy. « Suis-moi. » dit-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture, de démarrer et d'emprunter un petit chemin à travers le campus.

Une fois arrivés au circuit, Nami expliqua la situation au gardien qui leur ouvrit l'accès. Il avait l'habitude, après tout, et il ne manquerait pour rien au monde l'occasion de voir une Countach rouler. Ils entrèrent et se garèrent à côté de la piste.

« Pas mal. » fit Luffy après être sorti de son véhicule et avoir contemplé le circuit privé de Riverside.

Nami ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer. Il n'avait pas l'air nerveux, probablement confiant dans ses chances de gagner. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était fourré et avait l'air de s'en moquer.

« Hey. Il est fort ce Sanji? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il s'en souciait un peu finalement. « Très fort. Il n'y a pas meilleur pilote à Riverside. » Nami n'était pas du genre à dissimuler la vérité pour épargner les gens. De toute façon il s'en rendrait bien assez vite compte.

« Parfait. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire téméraire qui la prit totalement au dépourvu. Il avait l'air heureux de se mesurer à un tel adversaire.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui en faire la remarque, un bolide jaune les rejoignit, suivi par deux pick-up où étaient montés les amis de Sanji.

« Une Alfa Roméo 8C? » fit Luffy avec un petit sifflement d'admiration. « C'est assez rare d'en voir une sur le sol américain. »

_« Il a de bonnes connaissances. »_ remarqua Nami. « Les gens pensent toujours que c'est leur pays qui fabriquent les meilleures voitures. De la même façon tu trouveras peu de voitures américaines en Europe. »

« Les origines ne comptent pas... seulement ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

_« Encore une de ses phrases ambiguës. »_ songea-t-elle. Parlait-il des voitures... des humains en général... ou de lui-même?

« Alors, quelles sont les règles? » demanda Luffy, une fois Sanji descendu de sa voiture.

« Ici, on règle ça simplement. Trois tours, le premier arrivé l'emporte. Comme on est surveillés, pas de contact ou c'est la disqualification. » ajouta-t-il avec un coup de tête en direction du gardien qui les observaient à présent depuis les gradins.

« Ça marche pour moi. » dit Luffy.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans leurs véhicules et rejoignirent la ligne de départ. Nami les observa avec appréhension. Mécaniquement les deux voitures se valaient, la 8C n'avait pas la carrure de la Countach mais était bien plus récente. Physiquement, elle n'avait aucune idée des capacités ou de l'adresse de Luffy mais il pouvait difficilement être meilleur que Sanji. Tactiquement enfin, l'avantage était clairement en faveur de Sanji car il connaissait le circuit par cœur. Et ça Luffy ne pouvait rien y faire.

_« Je crois bien que Sanji aura son rendez-vous avec moi après tout. »_ soupira-t-elle. Mais après tout c'était elle qui l'avait suggéré et ce n'était qu'un rencart. Elle ne s'engageait à rien et aurait surement droit à un bon repas dans un restaurant chic, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise opération. Surtout si ça évitait un règlement de compte.

Sur les côtés de la piste, deux feux rouges s'allumèrent, prélude au départ de la course. Les deux pilotes firent rugir leurs moteurs, guettant le moment où ils passeraient au vert, sachant que le départ était capital et pouvait décider du reste de la course. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, sachant instinctivement qu'ils allaient assister à quelque chose de palpitant.

Les feux devinrent verts et, presque immédiatement, les bolides bondirent en avant dans des crissements de pneus. Luffy avait pris le meilleur de Sanji au démarrage mais cet avantage ne dura pas longtemps. Le premier virage le força à ralentir, contrairement à Sanji, qui prit parfaitement la courbe, ce qui lui permit de recoller à la Countach et même de la doubler au second virage. Il connaissait la meilleure trajectoire de chacun d'eux et sema rapidement Luffy. Il passa devant les gradins à toute vitesse, déclenchant les applaudissements de sa bande, et il fallut presque cinq secondes à Luffy pour finir à son tour le premier tour.

Nami soupira. Elle avait parfaitement prédit le déroulement de la course. Cinq secondes ne semblait pas un handicap énorme mais, en seulement trois tours, Luffy n'avait aucune chance de s'habituer suffisamment au circuit pour espérer rattraper Sanji. C'était également ce que pensa ce dernier en n'apercevant pas la Lamborghini rouge dans son rétroviseur au début de son second tour. Sûr d'avoir gagné, il se contenta de rouler comme il le faisait d'habitude et aperçut bientôt les tribunes.

Plus qu'un tour.

Cependant, un grondement différent du moteur de sa 8C lui fit jeter un œil dans son rétro... suffisamment pour voir la Countach apparaître derrière lui. _« Impossible! Comment a-t-il pu me rattraper ? »_

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question car le public était également sans voix. Même Nami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je me suis relâché. » murmura Sanji pour lui-même. « Il en a profité pour me remonter, mais il n'ira pas plus loin. Je vais faire le dernier tour à fond et le distancer à nouveau. »

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Sanji n'arriva pas à le semer. Pire, la Countach se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être juste derrière lui. _« Il... il est plus rapide que moi ! »_

Nami en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Sanji n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il n'avait pas ralenti. C'était Luffy… En seulement deux tours il avait réussi à maitriser le circuit à un point tel qu'il roulait à présent plus vite que Sanji.

Mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il avait son expérience pour lui et il était toujours en tête. Même si ce petit nouveau était plus rapide que lui, il n'avait qu'à l'empêcher de le doubler, faire obstruction jusqu'à la fin du tour et ce serait gagné.

Le duel devint acharné. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée et les deux pilotes donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Chaque fois que Luffy tentait un dépassement, Sanji se déportait pour lui bloquer le passage. La méthode était dangereuse à cause des probabilités que les véhicules s'accrochent et finissent ensemble dans le décor, mais c'était un risque à courir.

Le dernier virage était en ligne de mire et Sanji rétrograda avant de l'aborder. Pile à ce moment-là, Luffy tenta de le prendre à l'intérieur. Le coup était osé et périlleux. S'il réussissait, il obligerait Sanji à se rabattre sur l'extérieur et il sortirait en tête dans la ligne droite... à condition de réussir la manœuvre qui était extrêmement délicate.

Mais Sanji ne sous-estimait plus son adversaire à présent, et il se rabattit donc pour prendre le virage à l'intérieur, même si cela nécessitait de sacrifier sa trajectoire optimale. Cela gênerait également Luffy, et au final il gagnerait sur le fil.

Mais au moment de tourner, une forme rouge passa à côté de lui et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Luffy le prenait par l'extérieur... et sans ralentir. « Il est fou! Il va finir hors-piste! » s'exclama Sanji.

Nami plaqua la main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri horrifié en voyant la manœuvre suicidaire du pilote de la Lamborghini. Il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir redresser s'il tournait à cette vitesse.

Luffy en était parfaitement conscient. C'est pourquoi il ne tourna pas. En tout cas pas normalement. Au dernier moment il donna un coup de volant dans la direction opposée au virage et joua sur le frein à main. Mais au lieu de partir dans le gravier, la Countach vit ses roues finirent dans le bon sens et elle décrivit un arc-de-cercle parfait, ses roues arrière flirtant avec la limite de la piste. Puis d'un coup de volant, Luffy la redressa à la sortie du virage pour attaquer la dernière ligne droite avec quelques mètres d'avances sur Sanji. Quelques mètres que ce dernier ne réussit pas à remonter.

La Lamborghini passa la ligne d'arrivée et s'arrêta sans la moindre réaction du public qui était resté estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sanji s'arrêta également et coupa le moteur de son Alfa Roméo avant de donner un coup de poing dans le volant. « Et merde! » cria-t-il d'exaspération. Il était frustré et s'en voulait énormément de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Il finit par sortir de sa voiture, et se retrouva face à Luffy. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que ce dernier ne lui tende la main.

« Belle course mec. Je pensais vraiment pas que tu m'obligerais à sortir ma spéciale, t'es un bon. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sanji regarda la main tendue avec incrédulité avant de mettre également à sourire.

« Toi aussi. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait battre par un petit nouveau. Mais je compte bien prendre ma revanche un de ces jours. » fit-il en lui serrant la main tout en le pointant du doigt avec l'autre.

« Quand tu veux, Sanji. » répondit Luffy avant de repartir vers sa voiture.

Sanji remonta dans la sienne et sortit du circuit, suivi par sa bande qui n'avait rien dit depuis la défaite de leur leader. Nami s'approcha finalement de Luffy.

« Bon, tu as gagné en fin de compte. Au forceps et en prenant des risques énormes, mais tu as gagné. J'imagine donc que tu as mérité ton prix. » dit-elle avec un ton charmeur.

« Hein? » répondit Luffy avec un air foncièrement surpris, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. « Oh, ça… » fit-il après un moment. « Laisse tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » lança-t-il en faisant non de la main.

« Quoi? » faillit s'écrouler Nami. « Comment ça, ça ne t'intéresse pas? »

« Je voulais juste faire la course. J'avais dit oui avant que tu ne rajoutes le rencart en prime donc te sens pas obligée. »

Nami était sans voix. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à une telle réponse et cela l'énervait un peu. Comment osait-il lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par un rendez-vous avec elle ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? « Obligée ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Que je me sens 'obligée' ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas m'obliger à sortir avec toi ? Sache qu'il y a un bon paquet de types dans cette fac qui tueraient pour avoir ce que je t'offre ! » Elle était en colère maintenant et elle lui faisait bien comprendre. Elle l'avait bloqué contre sa voiture et lui criait dessus tout en lui martelant la poitrine de l'index.

« Ces types font ce qu'ils veulent. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme en lui saisissant le poignet. « Moi je n'aime pas forcer la main des gens. Le jour où j'aurai un rencart avec toi... ce sera parce que je te l'aurai demandé. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la repoussant calmement.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas mais qu'elle fulminait toujours, il monta à bord de sa voiture et lui fit signe de la main en refermant la portière. « À la prochaine. »

Mais alors qu'il mettait le contact, la portière droite s'ouvrit et il la vit monter à bord. « Je t'ai dit... »

commença-t-il mais elle le coupa d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. « Et moi je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que le gagnant avait son mot à dire. Tu as un rencart avec moi et tu vas l'honorer que tu le veuilles ou non. Roule. »

Sa dernière phrase l'avait faite craquer. Il avait eu le culot de penser qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec lui s'il lui demandait. _« Pfft, s'il croit pouvoir me dire non, il se trompe. Il finira par me désirer __comme tous les autres, ça il peut y compter. »_

Luffy de son côté riait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel caractère. Décidément cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, se dit-il en mettant le contact et en sortant du circuit puis de la fac.

oOo

La Countach traversa tranquillement les rues de la ville, gagnant quelques regards admiratifs à chaque feu rouge, et continua sa route vers la banlieue. Côté passager, Nami fulminait intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord, ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot. Luffy se contentait de siffloter calmement et faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

_« D'accord, je me suis incrustée dans sa voiture mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer ! »_ pesta-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle était énervée. Personne ne l'avait jamais ignorée. D'habitude c'était elle qui appréciait le silence et qui devait ignorer les personnes trop collantes. Mais cette fois-ci elle se retrouvait dans la position inverse… à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention de la personne à côté d'elle afin de lancer la conversation.

« Belle soirée pas vrai? » lança-t-elle distraitement.

Il ne répondit pas et elle s'infligea une série de baffes mentales en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _« Idiote ! De tous les sujets il a fallu que je choisisse la météo. Autant lui dire directement que je suis mal à l'aise et que je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire ! Réfléchis Nami, réfléchis. Quels peuvent être ses centres d'intérêts ? »_ Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret mais ne trouva aucune idée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le symbole de taureau au milieu du volant. _« Mais comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? C'est évident que c'est ça son centre d'intérêt ! »_

Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait tous ses moyens. Ce n'était qu'un garçon comme tous les autres, alors pourquoi la rendait-il aussi nerveuse ? Il était vrai que jusque-là il s'était montré plutôt surprenant, mais d'habitude, face à une nouvelle situation, elle gardait la tête froide. Alors qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois ?

Elle décida de ne plus se torturer. Pour l'instant, l'important était de briser ce silence inconfortable. « Dis-moi Luffy. Comment tu as fait pour dénicher une Countach ? À part chez les collectionneurs, c'est impossible d'en trouver. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais les moyens de t'en payer une aux enchères. » En effet ses vêtements n'étaient pas de marques onéreuses, il ne portait pas de bijoux ou de montre, et son portable était un modèle classique d'après ce qu'elle avait vu.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle se dit que c'était fichu. S'il refusait de parler de sa voiture, vu le niveau d'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il ne parlerait de rien d'autre. Après tout, il lui avait donné un nom, plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, et avait frappé quelqu'un qui l'avait à peine touchée.

« Ushi est un cadeau. » dit finalement Luffy. « Enfin... plutôt un héritage. »

D'abord choquée qu'il ait finalement ouvert la bouche, elle répondit néanmoins. « Son ancien propriétaire est mort ? » Si c'était le cas elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il refusait d'en parler et pourquoi il était si protecteur avec. C'était le souvenir d'un être cher.

Le regard de Luffy se voila. « Non, il est toujours vivant. Mais il a eu... un accident. » avoua-t-il comme à contrecœur. « Il ne pouvait plus conduire alors il me l'a donné. »

« Il t'a léguée une voiture aussi rare ? » s'étonna Nami. En la revendant il aurait pu se faire beaucoup d'argent, suffisamment pour s'assurer une retraite paisible. C'était la solution la plus logique, surtout s'il était handicapé. Alors pourquoi en avait-il fait cadeau à Luffy ?

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ushi prenne la poussière dans le garage d'un collectionneur. Selon lui, un taureau sauvage doit continuer de vivre au grand air, pas parqué dans une étable. » répondit Luffy avec un petit sourire.

« J'aime sa mentalité. Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien. » commenta Nami.

« Ça c'est sûr. C'est probablement le type le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. » lança Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Nami le regarda et se mit à sourire également. Elle s'était trompée sur Luffy. Ce n'était pas sa voiture qui comptait le plus pour lui.

oOo

« On est arrivé. » dit finalement Luffy en s'engageant dans une petite cour.

Nami lut le panneau au sommet du bâtiment. « Garage Sogeking? Tu connais vraiment les meilleurs endroits pour emmener une fille durant un rendez-vous. » lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est toi qui as voulu venir, je te rappelle. Alors suis le mouvement. Qui sais... tu t'amuseras peut-être? » répondit-il avec un sourire en sortant de la voiture.

_« J'en doute fort. »_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle le suivit tout de même.

« Oy Usopp! T'es là? » cria Luffy en entrant dans le grand hangar ouvert où trainaient de nombreux outils, des morceaux de carrosserie, des piles de pneus, quelques véhicules en réparation... bref, tout ce qu'on trouvait d'habitude dans un garage.

Le bruit sourd d'un objet cognant un autre retentit soudain, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Nami vit alors une personne émerger de sous une voiture, allongée sur une planche à roulettes, en se tenant le front d'une main et une clé à molette dans l'autre.

« Bon sang Luffy, je t'ai déjà dit d'appeler avant de débarquer, et surtout de ne pas crier en entrant. » dit la silhouette en se relevant.

« Désolé vieux, j'oublie toujours que tu sursautes au moindre bruit. » s'excusa Luffy en riant.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur! J'ai juste été... surpris, c'est tout. » protesta la personne que Nami identifia comme étant un jeune homme, probablement de l'âge de Luffy. Il avait des cheveux noirs crépus à moitié cachés par un bandana et portait une salopette tachée de cambouis et autre taches d'huile, mais le plus étonnant chez lui était son long nez qui dépassait certainement les limites humaines.

« Et alors, Luffy, où sont passées tes manières ? » lança Usopp en sortant un chiffon de sa poche ventrale avant de s'essuyer les mains. « Tu fais pas les présentations ? »

« Usopp, voilà Nami, qui vient de la même fac que moi. Nami, je te présente le patron de ce garage et mon mécano attitré, Usopp. »

« Propriétaire temporaire Luffy, tu le sais. » précisa Usopp en serrant la main de Nami. « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais réussi à rentrer à Riverside avec ton dossier. Et en plus tu nous ramènes une petite amie dès le premier jour, tu ne perds pas de temps. »

« C'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste une camarade de classe. » rétorqua Luffy mais Usopp s'était déjà tourné vers le fond du hangar où un petit bureau avait été construit.

« Hey Kaya! Luffy est là ! » cria-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blonde en sortit. « C'est vrai ? Luffy est venu nous rendre visite ? »

« Ouais, et il a même ramené sa petite amie. » répondit Usopp.

« Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. » répliqua Nami.

« On a juste un rencart ensemble c'est tout. » plaisanta Luffy. Nami le foudroya du regard mais il se contenta de hausser les sourcils. « C'est toi qui as insisté pas vrai ? » lui murmura-t-il. Elle était prise à son propre jeu et ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

« Et tu l'amènes dans un garage ? Oh Luffy. » s'attrista Kaya. « Tu aurais pu faire un effort et l'inviter au restaurant. Je suis désolé mademoiselle, parfois il n'a aucune manière. »

_« J'avais remarqué._ Ce n'est rien, et je vous en prie appelez-moi Nami. » répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer Nami, je suis Kaya. » répondit celle-ci en lui serrant la main. « Puis-je vous offrir à boire? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous remercie. »

« Bon alors Luffy, que nous vaut ce plaisir? » intervint Usopp. « Des ennuis mécaniques avec ton bovin? »

« Ushi est un taureau. » maugréa Luffy.

« Et ça le classe dans la catégorie des bovins. » répliqua Usopp dans un éclat de rire tout en se dirigeant vers la Countach à l'extérieur. « Même si c'est un super-bovin. »

« Contente-toi de jeter un œil aux suspensions avant et à la direction. » fit Luffy avec une moue boudeuse qui amusa beaucoup Nami.

« Tu as utilisé ta spéciale ? Luffy, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour lui, il n'est plus tout jeune. » dit Usopp en se penchant sur les roues avants.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. L'autre était plutôt doué... et il y avait des règles. » ajouta Luffy au bout d'un moment.

« Pas en libre, hein ? J'imagine que ça a dû limiter un peu ton arsenal. »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de sa course avec Sanji, Nami en déduisit que Luffy avait davantage l'habitude des courses libres, sans règles. La question était... jusqu'à quel point ? Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Kaya rejoignit le bureau en courant pour répondre.

« Normalement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Luffy. Il n'y a aucun dérèglement ou dommage dû à ta manœuvre. » annonça le mécano en se relevant.

« Tant mieux. Et toi, comment vont les affaires ? De nouveaux clients ? » demanda Luffy.

« Quelques-uns, mais pas encore de quoi casser des briques. » soupira Usopp. « C'est difficile d'attirer des clients quand on n'a pas de moyens, surtout avec la concurrence des grandes chaines. »

« T'en fais pas va. T'es le meilleur mécano que je connaisse. Les gens finiront bien par s'en rendre compte. »

« Usopp ! » leur parvint la voix de Kaya. « C'est Merry, il veut savoir où tu en es avec son camion. »

« Encore faut-il qu'ils commencent par venir. » répondit tristement Usopp avant de s'éloigner. « J'arrive Kaya ! »

Après qu'il ait rejoint le bureau, Nami s'approcha de Luffy. « Un vieil ami ? »

« On se connait depuis qu'on est petit. Son père s'occupait déjà d'Ushi alors qu'il n'était pas encore à moi. C'était un super mécano et Usopp a suivi ses traces. »

« Où est son père maintenant ? »

« En prison. » répondit amèrement Luffy. « Il a pris 5 ans pour coups et blessures. Un fils de politicard qui lui avait confié sa voiture a essayé de violer sa femme en venant la reprendre. Le père d'Usopp l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. »

« Mais c'était de la légitime défense ! » protesta Nami.

« Quand on est au pouvoir, c'est facile de transformer le blanc en noir. Sans argent pour se payer un avocat, il a été complètement discrédité et le politicard a complètement manipulé les jurés pour qu'il prenne le maximum. »

« Et sa mère ? »

« Elle a travaillé durement pour pouvoir rembourser les dommages et intérêts. Trop durement... elle est morte de maladie l'année dernière. »

« C'est horrible. Comment a fait Usopp pour tenir le coup ? »

« Grâce à Kaya principalement. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident quand elle était petite et c'est Usopp qui l'a aidé à ce moment-là. Plus tard ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et quand le moment est venu, elle lui a rendu la pareille. Elle a utilisé l'argent prévu pour ses études de médecine afin de permettre à Usopp de garder le garage de son père et de reprendre les rênes. Depuis, ils maintiennent le garage à flots jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de prison. »

« Plutôt triste comme histoire. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour eux. » dit Nami. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé en voyant le petit couple souriant qu'ils étaient passés par de telles épreuves.

« Et pourtant je ne les ai jamais vu se plaindre. Ils ont toujours été gentils avec moi et les autres clients, et Usopp m'a toujours laissé du temps pour lui payer les réparations d'Ushi quand je n'avais pas les moyens. C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de les aider moi aussi. » déclara Luffy.

« Comment comptes-tu faire ? »

« Oh, je pourrai revendre Ushi mais ils refuseraient car ils savent que ça me briserait le cœur. Alors à la place je vais les aider à ma façon. En leur ramenant des clients. »

« Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Mettre des tracts à la fac ? Démarcher les gens ? »

« Non. Je vais devenir le meilleur pilote de L.A ! »

La déclaration était ambitieuse mais elle l'avait vu courir et il en avait certainement le potentiel. Le problème n'était pas là. « Et ça va les aider comment ? »

« Les rodéos les plus connus sont à L.A et rameutent beaucoup de gens. Si je gagne ces courses, imagine la promo pour le garage d'Usopp. C'est lui qui s'occupe d'Ushi donc il est en partie responsable de mes succès. Et puis les primes sont conséquentes, je pourrai leur en reverser une partie. Ils pourront embaucher du personnel et quand le père d'Usopp sortira de prison il retrouvera son garage comme il l'avait quitté. Peut-être même qu'Usopp et Kaya pourront reprendre leurs études. Enfin, sauf s'ils ont eu un gamin avant, ha ha. »

Nami sourit en le voyant rire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et passionné. Il ne voulait pas la gloire pour lui mais pour pouvoir aider ses amis. Les gens aussi bien étaient rares... trop rares.

« Hey, Luffy ! » l'interrompit la voix d'Usopp. « On va bientôt fermer. Toi et ta copine voulaient vous joindre à nous ? On va manger un morceau au Spider's café. »

« Ça marche, on se rejoint là-bas. » répondit Luffy en montant dans sa voiture.

Nami le suivit et se retrouva bientôt en compagnie de Luffy, Usopp et Kaya, dans un bar-brasserie tenu par une équipe hétéroclite constituée d'une peintre, d'une serveuse, d'une princesse, d'une chocolatière, d'un pompier et d'un livreur de pizza. On ne voyait ce genre de chose qu'aux USA.

Mais bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit et de compagnie, elle passa une excellente soirée... comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.


	3. Gaz !

**Chapitre 3: Gaz !**

Le retour à l'université ne se fit pas sans accroc pour Luffy. La rumeur circulait déjà qu'un rookie avait battu Sanji à la course et qu'il pilotait une Lamborghini. Bien évidemment il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on découvre que c'était Luffy. À présent auréolé du titre de meilleur pilote de Riverside, il devait faire face à deux types de désagréments.

Le premier, les défis incessants d'autres élèves qui pensaient que sa victoire sur Sanji était fortuite et qu'ils pourraient le battre facilement et ainsi récolter leur part de gloire.

Le deuxième, et surement le pire, c'était le harcèlement continu des fan-girls qui le suivaient partout où il allait en espérant sortir avec lui.

Mettre la pâtée à des pilotes de seconde zone ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. De plus, les élèves se rendirent vite compte que son talent n'était pas usurpé et la fréquence des défis diminua drastiquement.

En revanche, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices. Et plus il les repoussait, plus elles s'accrochaient à lui... figurativement parlant.

C'est durant cette période qu'il se mit à vraiment apprécier la présence de Nami. Elle était la seule à le traiter normalement et sa réputation de reine de la fac maintenait les groupies à bonne distance. Bien évidemment il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une rumeur les concernant apparaisse.

Le fait que Nami soit pour la première fois proche de quelqu'un, d'un garçon qui plus est, et que le mystérieux rookie s'entende si bien avec elle, fut suffisant pour faire courir le bruit qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble.

Curieusement, cette rumeur ne les dérangea pas outre mesure, ce qui alimenta encore plus le débat. S'ils étaient secrètement amoureux, ils auraient démenti... ou bien c'était parce qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble qu'ils ne démentaient pas ?

En réalité ils s'en moquaient bien. Nami avait l'habitude des ragots la concernant et pour Luffy, tout ce qui pouvait diminuer les ardeurs de ses admiratrices était bon à prendre. Mais, étrangement, celles-ci étaient encore plus excitées par l'idée de cette romance secrète et interdite... et totalement fictive.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Luffy trouve Nami qui l'attendait près d'Ushi à la sortie des cours.

« Hey. J'ai reçu ton texto. » lança Nami en lui montrant son portable. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Il y a un rodéo ce soir à L.A. Tu veux venir ? » répondit Luffy à voix basse en s'approchant d'elle.

« Si par rodéo tu entends une course folle avec autre chose que des étudiants friqués et où on peut parier alors oui... je marche. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Super. On se retrouve à 21 heures chez Usopp. À toute. » lança-t-il en grimpant dans sa voiture avant de quitter le parking.

oOo

Après s'être retrouvés au garage, ils prirent la route vers Los Angeles. Usopp accompagnait Luffy à bord de la Countach, sur laquelle il avait fait quelques vérifications, et Nami conduisait sa 350Z. Kaya était restée chez eux car elle se fatiguait assez vite et n'appréciait pas spécialement l'univers des courses.

« Confiant pour ce soir ? » demanda Usopp alors qu'ils entraient dans la mégapole.

« Évidemment. Je suis en pleine forme et Ushi aussi, grâce à toi. »

« Bien. Changement de sujet... comment ça se passe entre toi et Nami ? » lança anodinement Usopp sous un couvert de curiosité innocente.

Luffy ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant pourquoi son ami voulait savoir ce genre de chose. « Ça se passe bien merci. »

« Ça, je l'avais vu. Mais est-ce que ça se passe... plus que bien ? »

« On ne sort pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » répondit Luffy, agacé par les insinuations de son ami au long nez.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Luffy. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe.

« Fais pas l'innocent, Luffy. Il y a quelque chose entre cette fille et toi et c'est plutôt évident. »

« À quel point... évident ? »

« Évident comme un homme et une femme et le fait qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ça et le fait que vous n'arrêtez pas de flirter. Sans déconner Luffy, Kaya et moi on ne t'a jamais vu comme ça avec une fille. Même avec celles que tu nous as ramenées avant il n'y avait pas cette complicité. Tu gardais toujours un minimum de distance. Et ça ne durait jamais longtemps. »

Luffy resta silencieux un moment. « Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est juste que... elle est spéciale tu vois ? Et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. »

« Luffy... tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit au moment où je voulais me déclarer à Kaya ? »

« Oh, ça c'est un coup bas mec. » pesta Luffy.

« Mais tu te rappelles pas vrai ? » insista Usopp avec un sourire.

« Ouais je me rappelle. Mais la situation est différente... »

« Bien sûr que non. » le coupa Usopp. « Et contrairement à moi, tu ne devrais même pas hésiter... à moins qu'entre-temps tu sois devenu une chiffe molle. »

La taquinerie finit par faire craquer Luffy. « Ok, ok ! T'as gagné... je l'inviterai à sortir. Mais pas maintenant, j'attendrai le bon moment. »

« Et ce sera quand ? »

« Quand je serai sûr de ne pas finir dans le mur. »

« Il y a toujours un risque de finir dans le mur. » répondit philosophiquement Usopp.

« Hé ! T'es censé me soutenir, pas me décourager ! » protesta Luffy alors qu'Usopp se mettait à rire.

oOo

Il riait toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Le parking souterrain où ils s'étaient engagés semblait accueillir une conférence sur le développement de la culture underground et son extension aux véhicules motorisés. En gros c'était un petit paradis du tuning.

Des voitures flashy entièrement modifiés, de la musique de rue, des jolies filles et des mecs qui essayaient d'attirer leur attention en faisant vrombir leurs moteurs ou en roulant des mécaniques. Le tout accompagné de transactions totalement illicites mais qui ne gênaient personne.

La foule s'écarta en voyant passer les deux voitures et poussa des sifflements d'admiration. Sifflements qui devinrent essentiellement masculins lorsque Nami sortit de sa 350Z. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et regarda Luffy et Usopp sortir de la Countach. Le mécano était en train de rire tandis que son ami faisait la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien du tout. » répondit promptement Luffy en jetant un regard en coin à Usopp qui faisait de son mieux pour arrêter de rire avant d'aller saluer des connaissances.

« Je vois ça. » répondit sarcastiquement Nami. « Ok, quel est le programme maintenant ? »

« Simple, on doit juste trouver... »

« Yo ! Luffy ! Comment ça va mon frère ? » l'interrompit une voix.

Luffy se retourna pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. « Franky ! Ça roule... comme toujours. »

« Et j'en attends pas moins de toi. Ha ha ! » répondit le dénommé Franky.

Nami regarda Luffy échanger une poignée de main constituée d'une dizaine de mouvement avec un géant. Celui-ci faisait facilement plus de deux mètres surmontés d'une grande houppette de cheveux bleus et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour impressionner les gens, il portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse où pendait une grosse chaine en or, deux tatouages d'étoiles sur ses avant-bras et pour finir un short tellement petit qu'il devait briser les lois de la décence publique.

« Alors, comment ça va, Luffy ? Ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu. Paraît que tu vas à la fac ? » demanda Franky.

« Ouais, mon grand-père m'a tanné pour que je sois capable de me trouver un boulot respectable à l'avenir. »

« Les boulots respectables ça n'existe pas, seuls les gens peuvent l'être. Quand on voit certains dirigeants et responsables du gouvernement, on se demande où est la respectabilité dans tout ça. » soupira Franky.

« C'est ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire mais tu connais mon grand-père. »

« Ouais, c'est jamais bon de discuter avec lui. Alors, t'es venu courir ? Et qui est ce beau brin de fille qui t'accompagne ? Ta nouvelle conquête ? » demanda Franky en jetant un coup d'œil à la fille rousse qui se tenaient à côté d'eux.

« Juste une amie. Nami, je te présente Franky. » répondit Luffy. « C'est lui qui organise les courses dans cette partie de la ville. »

« Enchantée. » dit Nami en tendant la main.

« Moi de même ma jolie. » répondit le géant avec un sourire en lui serrant la main. « Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Toi aussi tu cours ? » demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt la 350Z

« Pas souvent. Mon truc c'est plutôt les paris et tout ce qui permet de se faire de l'argent facilement. » répondit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

« Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux à ce que je vois. » lança Franky en riant avant de redevenir brutalement sérieux. « Si c'est le cas tu seras surement aussi intéressé par ce qui va arriver. Luffy... il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare. »

« Gros comment ? » demanda Luffy.

« Du genre qu'on a jamais vu à L.A. Un truc tellement gros qu'on s'en souviendra pour les dix prochaines années... ainsi que du nom du gars qui l'aura remporté. » finit-il avec un sourire.

Nami vit Luffy se tendre et une lueur de défi apparaître dans ses yeux. Pour lui c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'atteindre son but et il le savait.

« Et ça se passe où ? Quand ? » demanda Luffy avec une légère impatience qui trahissait son trouble.

« Et bien... » commença Franky en se pencha vers eux comme un comploteur. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire tu sais. Après tout cet événement rassemblera les meilleurs pilotes de la ville et même de l'État. C'est ma réputation qui est en jeu, je ne peux pas recommander n'importe qui. »

Nami soupira intérieurement. Ce type avait l'air de s'amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique. Et Luffy n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier vu le spasme qui agitait le coin inférieur droit de sa bouche.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, Franky, tu sais très bien ce que je vaux. » lança Luffy en essayant de se contenir.

« Vraiment ? Même si c'est le cas je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. » répondit Franky d'un ton narquois.

« Je suis le meilleur et tu le sais ! » explosa Luffy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Franky sourit en sachant qu'il avait gagné. « Gagner des courses ne suffit pas pour être le meilleur mon frère. Tu dois les maitriser... du début à la fin. Battre les autres si largement que tu effacerais à jamais en eux l'espoir d'être le meilleur. Parce qu'ils doivent savoir que ce titre n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. »

« Très bien. » répondit Luffy au bout d'un moment. « Si c'est qu'il faut pour te prouver que je suis le meilleur, je vais le faire. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. « Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si plus personne ne veux courir ici. »

« Chiche. Kiwi, Mozu ! » cria Franky, faisant apparaitre deux jumelles à la coiffure improbable à ses côtés. « Occupez-vous de la prochaine course et assurez-vous que Luffy soit sur la ligne de départ. »

« Ok, Franky ! » répondirent-elles avant de s'éloigner.

« Bien. Et si on se dirigeait vers les starting-blocks, miss ? Si tu veux parier dépêche-toi, ce serait dommage de rater une victoire sûre à 100%. » dit-il à Nami en riant.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Franky sortit une bouteille de cola de nulle part et se mit à boire. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Pourquoi le provoquer ainsi ? Si vous l'avez déjà vu courir, vous savez comme moi qu'il est incroyablement doué. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le forcer à donner son maximum si ce n'est pas nécessaire. En plus il a raison, cela pourrait décourager les autres pilotes à revenir courir ici. »

« Dans la vie tout n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, miss. » lança Franky sans se rendre compte que pour Nami c'était presque une insulte. « C'est vrai que je pourrai perdre des pilotes mais franchement je m'en fiche. Un talent comme celui de Luffy ça n'existe qu'une fois tous les dix ans... peut-être plus. La dernière fois que j'ai vu courir un type aussi bon ça remonte à une vingtaine d'année. »

« Si loin que ça ? » s'étonna Nami.

« À l'époque j'étais qu'un apprenti mécano mais je me souviens que j'allais voir toutes ses courses. Il s'appelait Roger et c'était sûrement le meilleur pilote du monde. Il avait les compétences, le style et les tripes nécessaires pour les utiliser. Quand la maladie l'a emporté ça a été un coup dur pour le milieu underground. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait assister à la naissance d'un nouveau roi de l'asphalte. »

« Vous avez autant confiance que ça en Luffy ? »

Franky but à nouveau son cola avant de se mettre à sourire « Ouais. Je suis sûr qu'il a le potentiel pour dépasser Roger. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas encore assez féroce. »

« Féroce? » s'étonna Nami. Elle voyait mal Luffy grognait et montrer les dents avant une course.

« Il est toujours naïf... il conduit comme un gamin. Un gamin doué mais un gamin néanmoins. Ici, il faut être prêt à envoyer ses adversaires dans le décor pour survivre... être capable de les écraser sans la moindre pitié. On ne peut pas atteindre le sommet sans cette détermination... et Luffy ne l'a pas. Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais c'est son seul point faible. Tout ça à cause de cet accident il y a dix ans. »

« Quel accident ? » intervint Nami avec empressement. Elle était curieuse à présent, Luffy n'en avait jamais parlé.

« Hum... et bien... » Franky était gêné, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en parler mais il voyait mal comment s'en sortir maintenant. _« Luffy va me tuer... »_

Il fut heureusement sauvé par Usopp qui venait de les rejoindre en courant. « Hé ! Luffy est sur la piste, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« On arrive ! » s'exclama Franky avec soulagement.

Nami, en revanche, était déçue. Quel était donc cet accident qui semblait avoir changé Luffy ? _« Je suppose que je devrais trouver un moment pour lui demander. Mais pour l'instant, où sont les parieurs ? »_

oOo

« Ça c'était de la course, Luffy ! » s'exclama Usopp en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. « Tu leur as mis une sacrée claque ! T'as vu leur tête à l'arrivée ? Ha ha, ils étaient verts. Pas vrai Nami ? »

« Hein ? Euh... oui, oui. » répondit celle-ci en détournant la tête de ses liasses de billets.

« Mouais, c'était pas mal. » tempéra Franky. « J'imagine que c'est assez bien pour que je te recommande au tournoi. »

« Hein ? Quel tournoi ? » demanda Usopp en se calmant.

« Franky nous a parlé d'un gros truc qui serait en préparation. » expliqua Luffy.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit ça va être géant. » expliqua Franky. « C'est Doskoi qui organise ça. »

« Attends... LE Doskoi ? » s'étonna Usopp. « Mince, ce type est un vrai mystère... et une légende dans le milieu. S'il est derrière tout ça, c'est que ça doit vraiment énorme. »

« Et c'est le cas. » continua Franky. « À la différence des courses classiques, cette fois-ci ça se jouera en équipe. »

« En équipe ? » lança Luffy, surpris.

« Exact, des équipes de quatre pilotes. Les détails n'ont pas encore été transmis mais ça se ferait en plusieurs épreuves différentes. Un seul pilote par épreuve et l'équipe ayant le plus de point à la fin gagnerait le tournoi... et la récompense. »

« À combien elle s'élève ? » demanda Nami avec envie.

« Les frais de participation sont de 20 000$ par équipe. Le gagnant prend tout. J'estime qu'il y aura environ une douzaine d'équipe donc au total ça ferait... »

« Presque 250 000$ ! » s'exclama Nami avec un air de béatitude. Sur le moment Luffy jura avoir vu le symbole du dollar apparaître dans ses yeux.

« Si on y rajoute les sponsors qui seront présents et la notoriété, ça a de quoi faire tourner les têtes. » ajouta Franky. « Mais évidemment les autres équipes seront prêtes à tout pour gagner. Tu penses en être capable, Luffy ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que je vais le faire. » répondit Luffy avec un petit sourire confiant. « Mais où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver trois autres pilotes ? »

« J'en suis. » intervint Nami. « Pour ce prix-là je suis prête à faire toutes les courses nécessaires. »

« T'es sûre de toi ? Il y aura les meilleurs à ce tournoi. » rétorqua Luffy.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture et là, je te montrerai ce que je sais faire. » répondit-elle d'un ton assuré en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Peut-être plus tard. » répondit Luffy après un moment. « Combien de jours avant les inscriptions ? »

« Tu as une semaine pour trouver ton équipe et vous préparer. » répondit Franky.

« Une semaine ? » s'étrangla Usopp. « C'est bien trop court. Surtout qu'on a tous une vie à côté. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide du règlement, long-pif. » répliqua Franky. « Vous avez sept jours. À vous de vous démerder pour être prêts ce jour-là. »

Franky les quitta en les laissant à leurs réflexions.

« J'ai pas le choix. » dit Luffy. « Je vais appeler Zoro. »

« Tu penses qu'il pourra arriver ici en moins d'une semaine ? » s'inquiéta Usopp.

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin décidé à acheter un GPS. »

« Attends une seconde. » le coupa Nami. « Tu veux faire entrer dans l'équipe un gars qui n'arrive pas à trouver sa route tout seul ? »

« Bizarrement, à moins qu'il ne fasse la course contre quelqu'un, Zoro n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Ce qui fait qu'il n'arrête pas de se paumer. Un jour il est parti acheter de la bière et il est revenu trois jours plus tard après être passé par Las Vegas et Phoenix. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec tous les panneaux indiquant Los Angeles il n'est pas fichu de retrouver se route ? » demanda Nami d'un ton incrédule.

« Malheureusement si. Mais... je ne connais pas beaucoup de pilotes plus rapides que lui. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire. « On aura besoin de Zoro pour gagner. »

« Tu sais où il est en ce moment ? » demanda Usopp.

« Non. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois mois. Il a dû trouver un coin sympa. » répondit Luffy.

« Ça lui arrive souvent de disparaître comme ça ? » demanda Nami.

« Zoro est le genre nomade solitaire. À une époque il aurait sillonné le pays à cheval, faisant le mercenaire pour survivre. Un peu comme les héros des films de Sergio Leone. Aujourd'hui il prend sa voiture, trace jusqu'à avoir faim ou soif, s'arrête et se débrouille comme il peut. La plupart du temps en faisant des courses. »

« Intéressante façon de vivre. » commenta Nami. « Mais il nous manque toujours un équipier. »

« Et j'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée. » répondit Usopp. « Les bons pilotes ne courent pas les rues et ils risquent de monter leur propre équipe. »

« Il n'y en a qu'un qui me vienne à l'esprit. » lança Luffy. « Sanji. »

« Tu veux faire équipe avec Sanji ? » s'étonna Nami.

« C'est pas le type que t'as battu à ton premier jour de fac ? » demanda Usopp.

« Si. Il conduit bien, a une bonne voiture et les moyens de payer les frais d'inscription. Je doute qu'on puisse trouver mieux. Et puis c'est un mec bien. » répondit Luffy.

« Mais l'underground n'est pas son milieu de prédilection. » soupira Nami. « Ça ne va pas être facile de le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Peut-être qu'en lui montrant les photos des filles qui assistent aux courses et qui craquent pour les bons pilotes... »

« Alors c'est réglé ! » trancha Luffy. « L'équipe sera moi, Nami, Zoro et Sanji. On a une semaine pour les convaincre, nous rassembler et préparer le tournoi. Usopp, j'espère que ton garage a suffisamment de place pour accueillir une bande de squatteurs et leurs véhicules. »

« C'est triste mais oui. Les sept prochains jours vont être chargés. » répondit le mécano.

« Pense à tous tes futurs clients quand ils sauront que tu es le mécanicien en chef de l'équipe gagnante du tournoi Doskoi. » le motiva Luffy.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. » commenta Nami. « Mais... 250 000$ ! On va être riche ! »

« Qui c'est qui pense déjà avoir gagné maintenant ? » soupira Luffy avant de sourire. Tout cela était très excitant. Il avait hâte d'être au tournoi. Il aurait enfin la chance de montrer ce qu'il valait... et de tenir une promesse vieille de dix ans.


	4. Seconde

**Chapitre 4: Seconde**

Comme Nami l'avait supposé, Sanji ne fut pas facile à convaincre, mais il accepta finalement de faire partie de l'équipe. D'après lui c'était sa fierté de pilote qui le motivait, mais l'argent, la gloire et les jolies filles devaient y être également pour quelque chose.

Dès que leurs cours se terminaient, ils se retrouvaient chez Usopp pour vérifier et améliorer les performances de leurs véhicules avant de les tester par de petites courses d'entrainement.

Luffy se rendit vite compte que sans sa bande d'amis, Sanji était plus amical et poli avec les gens. Il souriait souvent et s'entendait bien avec le reste du groupe. Pourtant ça n'avait pas commencé de la meilleure façon.

La première fois qu'il avait amené Sanji au garage, celui-ci s'était mis à draguer Kaya sous les yeux d'Usopp, qui avait été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre à coup de clé anglaise. Fort heureusement la jolie blonde avait réussi à calmer l'ambiance en expliquant à Sanji qu'elle aimait Usopp et qu'elle ne pouvait donc répondre favorablement à ses avances.

Se demandant bien ce qu'une beauté pareille pouvait trouver à un type comme Usopp, Sanji avait supposé qu'il devait avoir des talents cachés, surement en relation avec le mythe sur les hommes au grand nez. Depuis, il avait un immense respect pour le mécanicien.

Voyant que les ardeurs du play-boy étaient sous contrôle, Usopp avait donc accepté sa présence parmi eux et le travail avait pu commencer.

oOo

« Hey, Luffy ! »

« Oui Usopp, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit celui-ci en émergeant de sous sa voiture.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça, mais je pense que vous allez avoir besoin de protoxyde d'azote. » répondit le mécanicien.

« Du NOS ? Pourquoi faire ? Ushi n'a pas besoin de se doper pour gagner des courses. » lança Luffy d'un ton acerbe.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te dis ça, Luffy. La Countach a beau être une légende, elle a plus de trente ans aujourd'hui. Tes adversaires auront probablement tous des véhicules récents avec ce qui se fait de mieux en motorisation et gonflés au NOS. Si tu veux les battre, tu vas devoir lutter à armes égales. »

« Je peux très bien les battre sans ça... tout comme lui le faisait. » finit-il en murmurant mais cela n'échappa pas à Usopp.

« Bon sang Luffy, c'était il y a dix ans ! À l'époque où on n'imaginait même pas brancher un système informatique sur une voiture pour pouvoir tout contrôler en temps réel. Les choses ont changé ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » hurla Luffy, ce qui eut pour conséquences d'attirer l'attention de Nami et Sanji. « Le meilleur sera toujours celui qui fera le plus confiance à ses capacités et à sa voiture ! C'est ce qu'il m'a appris et ça, ça n'a pas changé ! »

« Arrête de te voiler la face Luffy. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir le meilleur si tu restes éternellement dans son ombre. »

Le visage de Luffy se figea et Nami comprit qu'Usopp avait touché un point sensible.

« Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus lui qui court Luffy, c'est toi. » continua le mécano. « Je ne te demande pas d'utiliser ce NOS à chaque course mais uniquement d'envisager l'alternative où tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de l'utiliser. Ce n'est pas que de toi qu'il s'agit Luffy, mais de ton équipe. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à anéantir tous leurs efforts pour satisfaire ton égo ? »

Luffy baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Il avait honte de lui. Usopp avait dû lui faire la morale pour qu'il comprenne que parfois il y avait des choses plus importantes que sa fierté. En fin de compte, il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

« D'accord. Par quoi on commence ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix abattue.

« Du NOS, je n'en ai pas en stock, ça me couterait trop cher. » répondit Usopp d'un ton compatissant. « Je t'ai fait une liste de ce qu'il va nous falloir. J'aimerais que tu ailles prendre tout ça chez Lucky. » dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier plié.

« Ok. À tout de suite. » répondit Luffy en saisissant la liste avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

« Oh, Nami ? Tu peux y aller avec lui ? Il va avoir besoin d'aide. » lança Usopp.

En voyant le regard appuyé que le mécano lui lançait, Nami comprit que ce n'était pas forcément d'aide pour transporter le matériel dont il parlait. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains et rejoignit rapidement la Countach qui grondait déjà. Luffy ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle monta à bord et se contenta de sortir du garage.

oOo

La première partie du voyage se déroula dans un silence inconfortable. Luffy ne voulait vraisemblablement pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Nami, mais elle aurait tout de même bien voulu qu'il évite de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Où allons-nous? » demanda-t-elle après un long moment.

Luffy ne répondit pas.

« _Il doit penser que j'essaye de lancer la conversation. Autant lui faire comprendre que je veux juste qu'il réponde à cette question. _Je veux juste savoir où nous allons Luffy, rien de plus. » continua-t-elle.

« Chez Lucky Roo. » finit par répondre Luffy. « Il tient un magasin de pièces automobiles à L.A... le genre où tu peux absolument tout trouver. »

« Des jantes ou des pneus tombés du camion, oui je vois. Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais? » demanda-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle initiait une conversation sans le vouloir.

« Dix ans... » répondit Luffy avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le mutisme. Cette fois, Nami n'essaya pas de le forcer de nouveau à parler.

Au bout d'un moment, Luffy sembla réaliser que Nami n'avait pas à supporter sa mauvaise humeur et il se décida à se dérider un peu afin d'échanger quelques banalités. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix fit sourire Nami... être sombre et triste n'allait vraiment pas à Luffy.

oOo

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez Lucky ! » s'exclama un gros gaillard avec des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet vert et blanc. « Luffy! C'est bien toi ? Comment ça va, pitchoun ? »

« Salut Lucky. Ça va bien merci. Et toi ? Comment vont les affaires ? »

« À merveille. Avec le tournoi Doskoi qui arrive, c'est l'euphorie collective. Même ceux qui ne courent pas veulent saper leur caisse sur leur 31. » répondit Lucky avec un grand sourire. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu es là, tu vas participer ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs je te présente Nami, elle est dans mon équipe. » dit Luffy en se tournant vers elle.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, mademoiselle. Laisse-moi te dire que tu as fait le bon choix en t'associant avec Luffy, c'est un des meilleurs. » déclara Lucky en lançant une bonne tape dans le dos de Luffy. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Usopp a fait une liste. » répondit Luffy en lui tendant le bout de papier.

Lucky s'en saisit et la parcourut rapidement. « Oh, je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à passer au NOS. Il était temps, tu sais, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de gagner le tournoi sans. »

« C'est ce que tu penses aussi ? » demanda Luffy avec abattement.

« Bien sûr. La technologie avance et on doit avancer avec. Sinon on en serait toujours à faire des courses de chars comme dans Ben Hur. J'en parlais avec Shanks la dernière fois et il était d'accord pour dire que... »

« Attends ! Shanks trouve que c'est normal d'utiliser du NOS ? » le coupa Luffy.

« Oh, il désapprouve ceux qui l'utilisent tout le temps parce que c'est mauvais pour leur voiture, mais il sait que parfois on n'a pas le choix. Ce tournoi va vraiment être dur, c'est pour ça qu'il pense que tu devrais installer un système d'injection sur Ushi... ne serait-ce qu'en cas de pépin. »

« Je vois. » dit doucement Luffy avec un léger sourire. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas mal du tout, il est sur la côte Est en ce moment. Apparemment il s'est trouvé une jeunette là-bas, il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé ses vingt ans. »

« Ça doit pas être très beau à voir j'imagine ? » lança Luffy avec un sourire.

« Ha ha ha! T'as bien raison, c'était un bel idiot à l'époque. Toujours à s'attirer des problèmes. Bon, je vais vous chercher tout ça. Tu ferais mieux de préparer le cash, ça va vous coûter bonbon. »

oOo

« Ok, tout est chargé. » fit Lucky en refermant le coffre de la Countach. « Tu as ta facture ? »

« C'est bon Lucky, on a tout. » répondit Luffy.

« Parfait, alors bonne chance pour le tournoi. Et passe le bonjour à Usopp. Dis-lui de s'accrocher jusqu'à ce que Yasopp revienne. »

« J'y manquerai pas. À la prochaine Lucky ! »

« Au revoir. » dit poliment Nami avant de monter dans la Lamborghini.

La voiture démarra et repartit en direction du garage d'Usopp.

« Il est sympathique. » commenta Nami. « Et il n'a pas essayé de nous arnaquer sur le prix comme la plupart des revendeurs. »

« Lucky est un ami, c'est normal. »

« Yassop c'est …? »

« Le père d'Usopp oui. Lui et Lucky sont de vieux potes. »

« Et ce Shanks aussi ? Tu avais l'air de bien le connaître. »

Le sourire de Luffy retomba et Nami pesta intérieurement. Il avait enfin recommencé à sourire et elle avait réussi à le rendre à nouveau sombre et mélancolique. Elle tourna la tête et regarda par la vitre, pensant qu'il ne parlerait plus, mais sa voix l'arracha à sa contemplation du paysage.

« Shanks est... l'ancien propriétaire d'Ushi. » dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

« Alors c'est lui qui te l'a léguée ? » demanda Nami en se rappelant de leur première conversation à propos de la Countach. « Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il ne pouvait plus conduire. »

« C'était il y a dix ans. À l'époque, Shanks était le meilleur pilote de la ville. Il gagnait toutes les courses avec son fidèle Ushi. Moi j'étais un gamin et je l'admirais plus que tout. À chaque fois que je pouvais, je lui demandais de m'apprendre à conduire comme lui ou de me laisser monter à l'intérieur pendant une course. Bien sûr, il me riait au nez à chaque fois. »

Nami acquiesça mentalement. On ne met pas un enfant au volant d'une Countach.

« Mais à force, il a fini par apprécier ma présence. Je crois qu'il avait décidé de faire de moi la mascotte de son groupe. » continua Luffy. « Il y avait Lucky, Yasopp – c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu Usopp – Ben et quelques autres. C'était sympa. Et puis un jour tout s'est écroulé. »

Le regard de Luffy était devenu vague, comme si une partie de lui revivait cette nuit-là.

« Pendant une course, une voiture s'est retournée et a commencée à rebondir vers la foule... vers moi. Quelqu'un m'avait bousculé et j'étais tombé au sol. En voyant la voiture se diriger sur moi, j'ai voulu me relever et courir mais mes jambes se sont figées. Et alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir, quelqu'un m'a attrapé pour me mettre à l'abri. C'était Shanks. Je m'en suis sorti indemne mais il n'a pas eu cette chance. »

Nami baissa les yeux. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Luffy avait tant de respect pour cet homme.

« Le choc a endommagé sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis ce jour il a la jambe droite paralysée. » acheva Luffy.

« Je suis désolée. Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, je sais ce que ça fait. » avoua Nami.

« Désolé de l'apprendre. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire triste.

Sur le moment, ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient franchi une étape de plus dans leur complicité. Ils étaient compagnons d'infortune, chacun ayant son fardeau derrière lui.

FLASH !

« Et merde. » pesta Luffy. « Je n'avais pas vu qu'on était passé en zone résidentielle. C'est censé être 25mph. »

« Tu étais à combien ? »

« 40. » répondit-il.

La sirène d'une voiture de police retentit et Luffy vit le gyrophare dans son rétroviseur. « Et en plus c'était un radar mobile. On ne va pas y couper. » dit-il en se rangeant sur le côté de la route.

« Luffy, ton coffre est chargé de bouteilles de NOS et autre matériaux pas vraiment légaux. S'il s'en aperçoit, tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes. » lui rappela Nami en commençant à déboutonner son chemisier.

« Oui je sais mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, exactement ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant son manège.

« Diversion. » répondit Nami en ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux.

« Je doute qu'il nous laisse tranquille, même s'il nous voyait en train de nous tripoter. » lança très sérieusement Luffy.

Nami se tourna vers lui avec un air effaré « Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout à ça que je pensais ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Nami qui avait considérablement rougit sous le coup de la surprise et de l'embarras. « Je voulais juste flirter un peu avec lui histoire d'éviter qu'il ne fouille le coffre, et pourquoi pas éviter l'amende. »

« Aaaah. » fit Luffy en comprenant enfin. « Oui, le coup de la diversion sexy. Tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas c'est pas le genre de tactique dont j'ai l'habitude. »

« Je m'en doute. Tais-toi maintenant, il arrive. »

Deux phalanges tapèrent sur la vitre que Luffy s'empressa de baisser. L'officier était plutôt jeune, petit, avec des cheveux roses et des lunettes.

« Bonjour. » fit Luffy d'un ton posé.

« Bonjour Officier. » lança Nami d'une voix sexy en se penchant du côté de Luffy.

« Hum... bonjour. » répondit le policier, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Vous avez été flashé à 39 mph dans une zone limitée à 25. C'est une infraction du code de la route. »

« Oh, nous sommes désolés M. l'Officier. » gémit Nami d'une voix innocente et étrangement séduisante. « Mon ami a été légèrement distrait. » insista-t-elle en écartant un peu plus son chemisier afin qu'il ait une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine et le début de son soutien-gorge.

Le policier déglutit. « Je comprends Madame mais... la loi est formelle. Tout conducteur... doit être maitre... de son véhicule. »

Nami jura intérieurement. Ce policier était trop innocent pour contourner la loi... surement encore puceau. Mais vu son état, si elle en rajoutait encore un peu, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse par s'évanouir.

« Permis de conduire et papiers du véhicule… s'il vous plait. »

« Voilà. » dit Luffy en lui tendant les documents.

« Alors... Monkey D. ... »

Les yeux du policier s'écarquillèrent et son visage se décomposa. Nami ne comprit pas pourquoi mais une expression de peur pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Euh... très bien... vous pouvez reprendre la route... M. Monkey... » bafouilla l'officier en lui rendant les documents. « Et... euh... soyez prudents... » finit-il avant de retourner en toute hâte vers son véhicule de fonction.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ? » demanda Nami avec un air d'incrédulité.

« À chaque fois c'est pareil. » répondit Luffy en rangeant ses papiers tranquillement. « Dès qu'un policier regarde mon permis, il se met à flipper et à bafouiller avant de s'enfuir sans me mettre d'amende. »

« Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! » protesta Nami. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais, sur le moment, elle avait été vexée que la simple mention du nom de Luffy ait eu plus d'effet que son numéro de charme.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que mon grand-père travaille aussi à la police, mais ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de me protéger si j'enfreins la loi... au contraire. C'est le genre à m'arrêter s'il me surprenait à boire une bière chez moi. »

« Ouah... si dur que ça ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Un jour il a... »

Et le retour se déroula dans la bonne humeur tandis que Luffy racontait toutes les mésaventures dans lesquelles son grand-père l'avait entrainé et que Nami riait de ses déboires passés. Oui... décidément, la bonne humeur allait beaucoup mieux à Luffy.

oOo

Finalement, le jour tant attendu arriva. Le jour du tournoi Doskoi. Franky leur avait donné l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous. Un building-parking de quinze étages en plein centre de L.A, spécialement réservé pour l'occasion.

Et ils étaient là... parés à s'inscrire pour ce qui serait la plus grande course de leur vie. Ils avaient tous travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être prêts le jour J. Leurs voitures étaient parfaitement au point et ils étaient en pleine forme. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit problème.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, où cet abruti de Zoro ? » cria Usopp d'exaspération.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone il m'a dit ''J'arrive dans cinq minutes.'' » répondit Luffy.

« Et c'était quand ? »

« Il y a deux heures. »

« Les inscriptions ferment dans un quart d'heure. On doit le faire sans lui, tant pis s'il rate le début. » proposa Sanji.

« Le problème c'est sa part des frais d'inscription. J'ai déjà eu du mal à réunir la mienne, alors où va-t-on trouver 5000$ dans les quinze prochaines minutes? » paniqua Nami.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux les avancer. » trancha Sanji. « Il me les remboursera en arrivant. »

« Ok, ça marche. Allons nous inscrire. Usopp, essaye de l'appeler encore une fois. » lança Luffy en se dirigeant vers le stand où deux hôtesses prenaient les inscriptions. « Bonsoir, on veut s'inscrire. »

« Très bien, nous allons vous demander de remplir cette fiche concernant les informations propres à votre équipe, nous vérifierons ensuite les permis de chaque pilote et nous encaisserons vos frais d'inscriptions. » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire commercial.

Les mots ''permis'' et ''pilote'' firent tiquer Luffy. « Euh... un des membres de l'équipe n'est pas encore arrivé... on ne peut pas faire vérifier son permis plus tard ? »

« Je suis navrée, M. Doskoi a été strict sur la question. » répondit l'hôtesse sans se départir de son sourire. « Aucune exception, qu'elle soit personnelle ou monétaire. »

« Allons Mademoiselle, je suis sûr que l'on peut s'arranger. » dit Sanji avec un sourire séducteur en s'asseyant sur la table et en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. « Notre ami a été légèrement retardé sur la route mais il sera là dans peu de temps, je vous l'assure. Cela ne poserait aucun problème si l'on faisait une petite exception, M. Doskoi n'en saura rien. Ce sera notre petit secret. » finit-il sur un clin d'œil.

« Désolée, mais aucune exception n'est possible. » répondit l'hôtesse sans montrer une seule réaction avant de retirer sa main.

Sanji recula et se tourna vers Luffy et Nami « Ok, ces filles sont des robots. » déclara-t-il. « On ne pourra pas les faire craquer. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

« Seulement sept minutes. » répondit Nami. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luffy ? On prend un type au hasard et on le fait passer pour Zoro ? Il doit bien y avoir un pilote potable dans le coin qui fera l'affaire. »

« S'ils sont si stricts sur l'entrée, je doute qu'ils ne remarquent rien si un pilote changeait soudainement d'apparence. » répondit Luffy d'un air grave. « Et non, on ne va pas prendre le premier pilote venu, ce serait faire une croix sur nos chances de gagner. »

« Bon sang, on ne va tout de même pas déclarer forfait avant même le début du tournoi ? » s'énerva Sanji.

« Je me moque que ce soit ton ami Luffy ! Si je perds cet argent à cause de lui je lui ferai me rembourser chaque dollar, même si ça doit prendre cinquante ans ! » cria Nami.

« Me lâche pas maintenant, Zoro. Où est-ce que t'es ? » murmura Luffy.

Un puissant grondement de moteur attira alors son attention et celle des gens autour de lui qui tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort, preuve que le véhicule se dirigeait dans leur direction... et rapidement. Soudain, un bolide vert foncé jaillit de l'entrée du bâtiment, si vite qu'il décolla du sol avant de foncer en direction du stand d'inscription, provoquant des exclamations de stupeur et d'affolement.

La voiture, une Ford Gran Torino, freina brusquement et dérapa pour finalement s'arrêter à un mètre à peine de Luffy, qui n'avait pas bougé de là où il se trouvait et affichait à présent un sourire victorieux.

Le pilote posa son bras sur le rebord de la portière et passa la tête au-dehors. « Désolé Luffy. » déclara l'homme avec un sourire en coin. « Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu. »

« T'as du culot de sourire alors que t'as autant de retard. Maintenant t'as intérêt à rattraper tes conneries... Zoro. »


	5. Troisième

Bonjour, tout le monde, j'annonce le retour officiel d'Hayai & Bakiretsu. Après autant d'attente, je ne peux que m'excuser platement et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Pour célébrer ce retour, je me permets de vous offrir un fan-art, encore une fois grâce à ma soeur, dont vous pouvez admirer la talent ici : tenshinofuu (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d4cvnd0

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Troisième**

Zoro sortit de sa voiture en refermant la portière derrière lui. « Salut, moi c'est Zoro. Alors c'est vous, les nouveaux coéquipiers de Luffy ? »

« Je m'appelle Sanji. Je dois dire que pour un type qui manque de nous faire disqualifier d'entrée de jeu, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper. » répondit le blond d'un ton plein de reproches.

« Je suis quand même à l'heure. Au final, c'est la seule chose qui compte. » répondit Zoro d'un ton ferme.

« Peut-être, mais des excuses seraient les bienvenues ! » répliqua Sanji.

« Je ne m'excuse jamais... c'est un signe de faiblesse. » rétorqua Zoro en se plantant devant Sanji pour le défier du regard.

Cela dura un moment avant que Nami ne leur mette une tape derrière la tête. « Arrêtez de faire les gros bras ! Luffy a besoin de vous pour l'inscription et il ne nous reste que trois minutes. »

« Aïe ! Désolé, Nami. » répondit Sanji.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me frapper ? » protesta Zoro.

« Crois-moi, il t'arrivera bien pire si on n'est pas inscrits au tournoi par ta faute. » lui lança Nami avec un regard lourd de menaces.

« Ok, d'accord… » déglutit Zoro avant de rejoindre rapidement Luffy. _« Mais c'est qui cette furie ?__!__ »_

Finalement inscrits, ils reçurent chacun un badge arborant la mention ''Pilote''.

« Vous pouvez vous diriger vers le dernier étage, à présent. » annonça l'hôtesse sans se départir de son sourire commercial. « Le discours de M. Doskoi commencera dans quelques minutes, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. »

Rejoignant Usopp, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ascenseur, au grand dam du mécano. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait une peur bleue des ascenseurs et redoutait qu'ils ne s'écrasent à tout moment. Il passa donc tout le trajet à trembler en répétant des formules de physiques compliquées et qu'il ne risquait rien. Luffy souriait tranquillement, Nami fixait sa montre avec anxiété et Zoro et Sanji se toisaient du regard.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrai jamais m'entendre avec ce type. » _pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Ding.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une ambiance assez festive. La réception battait son plein, tout le monde attendant avec impatience l'apparition du mystérieux Doskoi en buvant, discutant et même se provoquant, pour les pilotes présents. Ceux-ci étaient toutefois étroitement surveillés par le personnel de sécurité assez nombreux. Il faut dire que la plupart des pilotes n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur et que plusieurs officiels importants étaient présents. Le tournoi avait beau concerner les courses underground, il avait été organisé de manière parfaitement légale.

Ils avancèrent sur la partie de l'étage à ciel ouvert, Zoro se dirigeant instinctivement vers le bar et Sanji vers un groupe de jolies filles. Luffy et les autres avancèrent en direction de l'estrade construite pour l'occasion, ce dernier y ayant repéré deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

« Ryuji ! Okiku ! » lança-t-il en direction d'un couple aux cheveux blancs qui se révélèrent à peine plus âgé que lui en se retournant.

« Luffy ! » s'exclama l'homme en lui serrant la main. « Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus, comment vas-tu ? »

« Super, et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à quitter Miami ? »

« À ton avis, gros bêta ? » demanda la jeune femme en lui passant son bras autour du cou et en titillant sa joue avec son index. « On est là pour le tournoi bien sûr. Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser t'amuser seul dans ton coin ? »

« Quoi ? » faillit s'étrangler Luffy. « Tu veux dire que vous allez participer, vous aussi ? »

« Relax, sweety. On n'est pas là pour ça, hein Ryuji ? » répondit Okiku.

« On ne connait pas assez bien cette ville pour faire le poids contre les meilleurs pilotes du coin, ils ont un avantage trop important sur nous. Et comme je ne me lance jamais dans des causes perdues d'avance... »

« Ah oui ? Et cette histoire avec le cartel Renoza, c'était pas une cause perdue peut-être ? » le taquina Luffy.

« C'était totalement différent ! » protesta Ryuji en rougissant légèrement. « Et tu avais promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! »

« Et si on remettait la séquence souvenirs à une autre fois, les gars ? Il y a des gens qui attendent. » intervint Okiku, en tournant la tête vers Nami et Usopp. « Et si tu nous présentais ? »

« Bien sûr, voici Usopp, mon meilleur ami et mécano et Nami, ma partenaire. Usopp, Nami, je vous présente Ryuji et Okiku, des potes de Miami. »

Remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait Nami et le bras qu'elle avait toujours autour de Luffy, Okiku se mit à sourire malicieusement. « Mais c'est qu'il ne s'embête pas notre Luffy, c'est un beau petit lot que tu t'es trouvé là. »

« Premièrement, Nami n'est pas un ''petit lot''. » la reprit Luffy, sans toutefois dénier le ''beau''. « Et deuxièmement, quand j'ai dit partenaire, je voulais dire qu'elle courrait avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Okiku d'un ton bien trop sarcastique pour être honnête. « Quel dommage, je suis sûre que vous feriez un très beau couple. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Nami avant de lâcher Luffy pour aller embrasser Ryuji. « Vous me rappelez nous deux, à nos débuts. »

Nami était sur le point de protester quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

Deux projecteurs s'allumèrent brusquement en direction du centre de l'estrade où trônait un pupitre orné d'un micro. Une femme brune avança alors dans la lumière et se plaça devant celui-ci.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, merci à tous d'être présent aujourd'hui pour célébrer avec nous l'inauguration du tout premier tournoi de course underground de Los Angeles. Et pour en parler plus en détail, j'aimerai que vous accueilliez avec moi l'instigateur de cet événement exceptionnel, et le président de notre société, M. Doskoi ! »

Un concert d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle alors que le businessman le plus mystérieux de la ville, celui dont on disait qu'il contrôlait tout le milieu underground dans l'ombre et qui possédait plus de pouvoir que le sénateur lui-même, apparaissait pour la première fois à visage découvert…

Enfin, d'une certaine façon.

Le silence était tombé dans l'assemblée alors qu'un homme puissamment bâti avançait sous les projecteurs et venait prendre place aux côtés de la femme qui s'écarta pour lui donner accès au micro.

« C'est moi... ou il a un masque de panda sur la tête ? » demanda Luffy en formulant à haute voix la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

L'homme semblait en effet avoir la tête d'un panda, fourrure noire et blanche, oreilles et tout le reste, posé sur le corps d'un être humain. Il ne sembla cependant accorder aucune importance à la réaction de ses invités ou aux regards éberlués qu'il recevait.

« Merci, Mlle Nico. » dit-il à la femme qui recula alors sur le côte de l'estrade. « Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les discours alors je vais vous épargner les banalités d'usage. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai toujours porté... un intérêt particulier... aux courses underground que nous connaissons mieux sous le terme de rodéos. »

Cela fit sourire de nombreuses personnes. Après tout, c'était lui qui tenait, hypothétiquement bien sûr, les rênes de ce milieu.

« J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que ces courses soient aussi décriées par la société. Les gens disent qu'elles sont dangereuses et peuvent causer des accidents graves. Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est absolument rien comparé à l'alcool, qui lui, est parfaitement légal malgré les tragédies qu'il entraine. Certes, certaines d'entre elles se déroulent sans l'accord préalable des autorités, mais on ne peut juger un sport au comportement de quelques-uns de ses participants. Quand je vois ces grandes stars de la NFL, de la NBA ou de la MLB qui finissent devant les tribunaux pour des affaires de drogues, de dopages ou de viols, je me dis que ça doit cesser. Ces gens-là s'en sortent et pendant ce temps, des jeunes sans histoires et talentueux finissent en prison parce qu'ils essayent de faire quelque chose de leur vie ! »

_« Un peu hypocrite, mais sur le fond il n'a pas tort. » _songea Nami.

« Ces jeunes viennent de quartiers difficiles où il leur serait aisé de finir dans un gang, macs ou dealers. Au lieu de ça, ils utilisent les capacités que Dieu leur a données pour s'en sortir, pour gagner leur vie et le respect que notre société leur refuse. Mais cette fois, ils seront récompensés pour leurs efforts. Cette fois ils n'auront pas à craindre des représailles pour avoir tenté d'être libres. Cette fois, enfin, ils auront la reconnaissance à laquelle ils ont droits, en tant que sportifs d'exception ! »

_« Ce type sait comment motiver les gens. »_ songea Luffy, admiratif, alors que la foule éclatait en applaudissements. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait une envie folle de courir.

« J'ai créé ce tournoi afin qu'ils puissent nous montrer toute l'étendue de leurs talents... afin que les gens découvrent leur autre facette. Celle de la fierté, de la détermination, de l'ambition... du cœur... et du respect. Je déclare officiellement le premier tournoi Doskoi... ouvert ! »

Un tonnerre d'exclamations et de cris de joie retentit alors que les flashs des journalistes se déchainaient.

« Merci à tous ! Je vais maintenant laissez la parole à mon assistante qui vous expliquera comment se déroulera le tournoi. » acheva Doskoi en désignant de la main la femme brune à ses côtés.

Elle vint prendre place devant le micro tandis qu'il se retournait et partait en direction de l'ascenseur sous les applaudissements.

« Merci, M. le président. À la fermeture des guichets, nous avions quinze équipes inscrites pour le tournoi, pour un total de soixante pilotes. Chaque équipe s'étant acquitté des 20 000$ de droit d'inscription, le pot total s'élève donc à 300 000$ auquel notre compagnie ajoute 200 000$ de prix. L'équipe gagnante recevra donc un grand prix de... »

« 500 000$ ! » s'exclama Nami, des dollars à la place des pupilles, avant de s'évanouir à moitié dans les bras de Luffy.

La foule était en ébullition, un demi-million aux vainqueurs, cela avait de quoi retourner les têtes. La femme continua cependant son discours d'un ton calme et clair, contrastant avec l'excitation ambiante.

« Comme vous le savez, les équipes sont constituées de quatre pilotes. Chacun de ces pilotes devra participer à une des quatre épreuves des phases finales. Leurs performances seront évaluées par notre jury qui leur attribuera une note. Les notes cumulées des pilotes donneront celle de l'équipe, celle qui aura la meilleure note remportera le tournoi. Vous remarquerez que ce système privilégie la performance collective à l'individuelle. En effet, une équipe peut remporter le tournoi sans pour autant finir première durant les épreuves. »

Sa déclaration entraina des discussions animées dans l'assemblée. L'une des particularités commune à tous les pilotes de rodéo, c'était leur individualité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais couru dans ce genre de conditions. Leur monde, c'était tout ou rien.

« Cependant, pour faciliter la mise en place et le déroulement des phases finales, nous avons décidé que seules quatre équipes pourraient y participer. C'est pourquoi le tournoi commencera par une phase qualificative. »

Cette fois-ci, le silence retomba alors que le public réalisait l'importance de cette phrase. Quatre équipes seulement en phase finale... autrement dit, onze équipes allaient disparaître à la fin de cette épreuve de qualification.

« Cette épreuve est un contre-la-montre. Nous avons bloqué une partie des rues de la ville pour l'épreuve, dans cette zone se trouveront le point de départ et la ligne d'arrivée que vous devrez atteindre le plus rapidement possible, et ce, peu importe la route que vous prendrez. Pour éviter que les dernières équipes ne soient avantagées, nous ne vous communiqueront la localisation du point d'arrivée que vingt secondes avant le départ. Nous vous fourniront pour cela des oreillettes, par lesquelles vous recevrez cette information. Elles nous permettront également de vous prévenir si vous vous apprêtez à quitter la zone de course et vous pourrez les utiliser pour communiquer entre vous si besoin est. »

_« Sympa de leur part. » _se dit Luffy. _« Je me demande si on pourra les garder. »_

« Il y a cependant trois points très importants auxquels nous aimerions que vous accordiez votre pleine et totale attention. » lança la femme d'une voix grave. « Premièrement, le temps d'une équipe ne sera pris en compte que si ses quatre membres franchissent la ligne d'arrivée, si l'une des voitures ne finit pas la course, c'est l'élimination immédiate. Deuxièmement, le chronomètre ne s'arrêtera que lorsque le dernier pilote de l'équipe passera la ligne d'arrivée, c'est la raison pour laquelle le premier point est crucial. »

Plusieurs pilotes dans la salle déglutirent. Cela voulait dire que même s'ils signaient le meilleur temps, si un de leurs coéquipiers se plantait, ils passeraient à la trappe.

« Troisièmement... »

La tension monta d'un cran. Jusque-là , les règles avaient été pour le moins surprenantes et un brin perturbantes. Qu'est-ce que Doskoi avait donc bien pu leur prévoir de plus ?

« Veuillez rejoindre vos véhicules et rendez-vous à Rodeo Place... le départ sera donné dans trente minutes. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna tranquillement tandis que tous les pilotes se précipitaient en panique vers la sortie de l'étage.

« Mais ils sont complètement fous ! Ils ne nous laissent même pas nous préparer ! » protesta Usopp en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? » hurla Nami.

« Ha ha ha ha ! »

« Pourquoi tu te marres, toi ? » cria-t-elle en direction de Luffy.

« Parce que c'est ça, un vrai rodéo ! On décide de l'endroit de la course au dernier moment pour éviter que les flics ne nous tombent dessus. »

« Mais cette fois c'est légal ! » répliqua Nami.

« Justement. Ça prouve que Doskoi sait parfaitement comment ça marche dans la rue. Il fait ça parce qu'il aime vraiment les courses. » répondit Luffy avec un sourire. « Hey ! Zoro, Sanji ! Par ici, on prend les escaliers ! »

« T'es malade ? » protesta Usopp. « Tu veux qu'on descende quinze étages à pied ? »

« C'est mieux que de faire la queue devant l'ascenseur ! Let's go ! »

Ils dévalèrent les marches à toute vitesse, en sautant plusieurs au passage.

« Rodeo Place ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où ça se trouve ? » demanda Sanji entre deux respirations saccadées. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Los Angeles.

« Pas loin de la dixième, à côté de Baldwin Hills. » répondit Luffy. « Je connais la route, suivez-moi. »

Devant eux, la porte à battant s'ouvrit avec violence alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée, coïncidant avec l'arrivée de la deuxième navette de l'ascenseur. Ils se ruèrent vers leurs véhicules en compagnie d'autres pilotes et, une fois à bord, firent rugirent les moteurs avant de s'engager dans le boulevard longeant le building.

oOo

Non loin de là, au siège de la Doskoi Company.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand bureau, laissant entrer la jeune femme brune à l'intérieur. Une grande silhouette se tenait devant l'immense baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait distinguer les lumières de la ville. L'homme jeta un œil à son reflet dans la vitre et y distingua la nouvelle arrivante, mais ne se retourna pas. Il resta ainsi, les bras croisés dans le dos, à observer la cité qui s'étendait à ses pieds, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

« Ah, Nico Robin. La fin de la conférence s'est bien passée ? »

« Parfaitement bien, M. Doskoi. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en chemin vers le lieu de départ des qualifications. »

« Parfait, parfait. Un bon pilote doit toujours être prêt à démarrer au quart de tour. » dit-il en souriant.

« Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur. N'y avait-il pas un moyen plus simple que d'organiser ce tournoi ? Vous risquez d'attirer l'attention des fédéraux sur vos... hum, affaires. »

« Bah, ils m'ont déjà dans leur ligne de mire. Au mieux, ce tournoi sera une diversion suffisante pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas mes véritables intentions. Un événement pareil attirera son lot de profiteurs, comme une carcasse attire les vautours. Ils auront les bras chargés avec eux et moi... avec un peu de chance, je me débarrasserai enfin de cette épine dans le pied. »

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il se montrera ? »

« Je le connais, il sera incapable d'y résister. Il veut toujours prouver qu'il m'est supérieur, il ne ratera pas une telle occasion pour m'humilier. Mais cette fois, il tombera directement dans mes filets. »

Un léger rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Nico Robin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée en se tournant vers elle.

« Vous. Vous avez beau affirmer que ce n'est qu'un vaste guet-apens, je sens que quelque chose d'autre vous motive. Ce tournoi a une autre signification pour vous... bien plus profonde. »

Doskoi ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Vous êtes intelligente, Mlle Nico, curieuse et très perspicace. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai engagée. Mais faites attention, ce genre de comportement vous attirera des ennuis un jour. »

« Merci pour l'avertissement. Je retourne à Rodeo Place pour superviser la course, je vous tiendrai au courant. » répondit Robin en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Doskoi la regarda partir avant de se tourner à nouveau pour contempler les lumières de la ville. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_« Encore une belle victoire, Roger. Tu sais comment on t'appelle maintenant ? Le Roi des pilotes. »_

_« Oui, je sais. »_

_« Ben quoi ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. »_

_« L'officier Garp a bien failli m'avoir, ce coup-ci. »_

_« Ce flic est plus têtu qu'une mule. T'en fais pas, il ne t'aura jamais. »_

_« Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? »_

_« Arrête, Roger. Tu me fais peur quand tu commences à philosopher. »_

_« Je me dis juste que ce serait bien qu'un jour, les gens comme nous puisse avoir une chance de montrer ce qu'ils valent sans risquer de finir en prison. »_

_« Quoi ? Tu veux dire... faire des courses officielles ? Comme le NASCAR ? Quelle horreur, j'en reviens pas que toi, tu puisses penser à ça ! Toi qui n'arrête__s__ pas de dire que seule la liberté compte, tu voudrais te retrouver enchainé par le système ? »_

_Roger se tourna vers lui et sourit._

_« La véritable liberté, c'est d'avoir le choix. »_

Le sourire disparut alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

« J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour voir ton rêve se réaliser, Roger. Ça m'a pris vingt ans pour obtenir le pouvoir nécessaire à son accomplissement, mais nous y voilà. Ton successeur est là dehors, je le sais. Qu'importe à quel point on le réfrène... on ne peut pas faire taire le sang d'un roi. »

oOo

Nos héros ne mirent que huit minutes à atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Il faut dire qu'avec l'absence totale de circulation, c'était un vrai plaisir de rouler dans les rues vides de Los Angeles.

« C'est dingue. » lâcha Usopp en se cramponnant au siège de la Lamborghini. « À quel point, exactement, Doskoi contrôle-t-il la ville ? Même si c'est la nuit, bloquer complètement la circulation du centre-ville ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. »

« Je t'avoue que je n'y pense pas trop en ce moment. » répondit Luffy sans lui adresser un regard. Il était trop concentré sur sa conduite et sur le fait de ne pas semer ses équipiers qui le suivaient.

Il distingua l'entrée de Rodeo Place sur la gauche. En temps normal, il aurait dû attendre le prochain croisement pour pouvoir faire demi-tour, mais pas cette fois. Il lâcha l'accélérateur, pressa légèrement sur les freins, rétrograda et donna un coup de volant.  
Les pneus crissèrent alors que sa voiture dérapait sur la chaussée. Quand il se retrouva aligné avec l'entrée de Rodeo Place, il accéléra brutalement et la Lamborghini bondit en avant, traversa la rue en la coupant en deux et s'engagea dans Rodeo Place.

« Tu sais que tu viens de franchir une ligne continue et de couper la route aux usagers d'en face, hein ? » demanda Usopp, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Ce ne sont plus des rues, Usopp. Ce n'est plus qu'un grand circuit sans la moindre limite. » répondit Luffy en souriant tandis qu'il s'arrêtait près du stand Doskoi.

« Est-ce que je dois être surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il fait disparaître les règles de son esprit ? » marmonna le mécano en sortant de la voiture.

Luffy se dirigea vers les officiels pendant que Nami, Zoro et Sanji arrivaient à leur tour. Légèrement surpris par la manœuvre de Luffy, ils n'avaient pas réagi à temps et avaient dépassé le point de braquage, se retrouvant obligés de faire un demi-tour complet pour pouvoir le suivre.

Deux d'entre eux sortirent de leurs véhicules passablement énervés et se dirigèrent vers l'objet de leur ressentiment.

« Hey, Luffy ! Préviens quand tu décides de tourner ! » lui cria Nami.

« Aah... Comment j'étais censé faire ça ? » demanda naïvement Luffy en se détournant de la jeune femme à laquelle il parlait.

« Et le cligno, c'est pour les chiens ? » hurla Sanji.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » dit Luffy en posant le poing droit dans sa paume gauche. « Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de les utiliser. »

« Mais comment t'as pu avoir ton permis ? » pesta Sanji.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. » lança Zoro en les rejoignant. « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Comme je l'expliquais à votre capitaine, votre équipe est arrivée quatrième. » expliqua la responsable qui, hormis la couleur de ses yeux, était le portrait craché de celle qui s'était occupé de leur inscription. « Ce qui vous donne la possibilité de choisir votre place sur la grille de départ, parmi les douze restantes. Vous pouvez voir que les trois dernières places ont été prises par les équipes arrivées avant vous. »

Ce faisant, elle leur tendit la tablette qu'elle tenait entre les mains et ils purent effectivement constater que les équipes qui les avaient précédés s'étaient assurées de passer en dernier.

« Encore une règle surprise ? » s'étonna Usopp. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

« C'est évident, voyons. » répondit la responsable. « Si vous l'aviez su avant, vous auriez roulé imprudemment pour arriver les premiers et il y aurait pu avoir un accident. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à ce que les concurrents soient éliminés avant même le tournoi ne soit retransmit. » dit-elle tout en gardant son sourire commercial.

_« Mais c'est pourtant eux qui nous ont donné un ultimatum de trente minutes... Où est-ce que Doskoi a déniché ces filles ? Dans une usine de clones-cyborg ? »_ se demanda Nami.

« Il n'y a pas à hésiter. » annonça Sanji. « On devrait prendre la douzième place. »

« Pourquoi faire ? C'est juste un contre-le-montre, pas vrai ? Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. » rétorqua Zoro.

« Tu te sers de ta tête, un peu ? » protesta le blond. « En partant vers la fin, on a plus de temps pour élaborer une stratégie et on connaitra en plus le chrono d'au moins onze équipes. Il suffira de faire mieux et on sera qualifiés d'office, c'est tout bénef. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il suffit juste de rouler le plus vite possible, qu'importe le temps des autres ! »

« Ton cerveau est bouché où tu n'as pas entendu les conditions ? Nous devons franchir la ligne tous les quatre. Si on veut éviter un accident, il faut limiter les risques. On doit aussi ménager nos voitures pour la suite du tournoi. Vu que Doskoi a l'air d'aimer les surprises, on doit être parés à toutes les éventualités. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette mentalité de perdant ? Une course, c'est une course. Ça veut juste dire être plus rapide que l'autre, pas la peine de réfléchir à la suite ! »

Sentant qu'ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge, Nami s'interposa entre les deux et les repoussa de la main. « On se calme ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous n'avez pas la même mentalité sur comment courir, on a compris. Mais pour l'instant, on doit choisir une place. Sanji a raison, partir vers la fin nous procurera un avantage certain et comme tu l'as dit, Zoro, il suffit juste de finir le parcours le plus vite possible. Dans ce cas, peu importe qu'on le fasse en premier ou en douzième. N'est-ce pas ? »

Zoro recula un peu devant le regard calculateur de Nami et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait effectivement dit ça, ce qui faisait qu'elle le tenait. Maudissant intérieurement les femmes manipulatrices, il acquiesça de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, la responsable porta deux doigts à son oreillette et acquiesça également à ce que disait son interlocuteur. « On m'informe que la cinquième équipe vient d'arriver. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous prenne la place, je vous conseille de choisir maintenant. »

« C'est bon, c'est décidé. » répondit Nami, en se tournant vers elle. « Nous prenons la... »

« On prend la première place. » déclara Luffy avec un sourire confiant.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Un ange passa.

« Très bien, M. Monkey, l'équipe Mugiwara passera donc en première. Vous devez être sur la ligne de départ dans vingt minutes. » annonça la responsable en tapotant sur sa tablette avant de s'éloigner.

« QUUUUOOIIIIII? » s'exclamèrent ensemble Nami, Sanji et Usopp.

« Holà, on se calme ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! » cria Nami.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Luffy ? Pourquoi t'as pris la première place ? T'as pas entendu tout ce qu'on a dit ? » s'énerva Sanji.

« Hein ? Si, si, je vous ai écouté. » répondit calmement celui-ci.

« Mais alors pourquoi... ? » commença Usopp.

« Parce que ça ne me plait pas. » le coupa Luffy.

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une meilleur raison, sinon... » lança Nami d'un ton menaçant.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » expliqua tranquillement Luffy sans se soucier de l'aura sombre qui apparaissait derrière la rousse. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas ce genre de plans. Je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour gagner ce tournoi... je suis là pour montrer que je suis le meilleur. Et le meilleur n'a pas besoin de ça pour gagner. Qu'importe la place, nous serons les plus rapides... c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

Il y avait tellement de confiance dans ses paroles qu'ils en oublièrent leur colère. À présent, ils avaient plus envie de croire en lui que de lui en vouloir.

« Mais c'est tout de même plus sûr de... » tenta en vain de protester Nami.

« Pas vraiment. Après tout, les autres équipes pourraient très bien décider de piéger la route pour ralentir les pilotes suivants. Dans notre milieu, ce ne serait pas vraiment surprenant. » intervint Luffy. « Et s'il y a des accidents, ils nous gêneraient également. De plus, connaître le chrono des autres est inutile si on n'a rien à lui comparer. On ne connait pas la destination, le trajet n'est pas fixe et les conditions sont bien trop différentes qu'en journée pour pouvoir faire une estimation correcte. »

« Hum... tu as probablement raison. » finit par admettre Nami. « À trop vouloir planifier, ça risque de se retourner contre nous. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Zoro. « On est des pilotes de rue. Trop réfléchir, ce n'est pas notre truc. On est bien meilleur à l'instinct. »

« Mais tu as dit ''qu'importe la place'', Luffy. Dans ce cas pourquoi insister pour prendre la première ? On aurait pu tout de même utiliser un peu de temps pour se préparer. » rétorqua Sanji.

« C'est évident, non ? On marquera beaucoup plus les esprits si on signe le meilleur temps alors qu'on part en premier. »

Sa déclaration les surprit dans un premier temps, mais ils se mirent finalement à rire.

« Ha, ha, ha, bien parlé ! »

« Je te retrouve bien là, Luffy ! »

« Bonne idée, si on peut mettre la pression aux autres, c'est un avantage. »

« Mais j'ai encore une question. » intervint Nami. « Pourquoi elle nous a appelé l'équipe Mugiwara ? »

« Ah, ça ? C'est le nom que j'ai mis sur la fiche d'inscription. » répondit Luffy. « J'étais un peu en speed à cause du retard de Zoro, donc j'ai pris le premier nom qui me passait par l'esprit. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. Je crois que c'est japonais, tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, quand j'étais là-bas. »

« Attends, tu es allé au Japon ? » s'étonna Sanji.

« Oui, mon grand frère m'avait invité pour aller voir leurs rodéos. C'était spécial, mais vraiment sympa. »

« Tu as un frère, Luffy ? » demanda Nami.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Ace. » répondit Luffy en sortant son téléphone. « Tiens regarde, c'est nous deux sur cette photo. »

Nami regarda l'écran et vit Luffy bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec un garçon plus âgé et plus grand, aux cheveux noirs et avec des tâches de rousseurs. Ils souriaient tous les deux et portaient d'étranges chapeaux. Un stetson orange pour le grand frère et un chapeau de paille pour Luffy.

« C'est quoi, ces chapeaux que vous portez ? »

« Ça ? Apparemment, ils adorent se déguiser là-bas, du cosplay qu'ils appellent ça. Et les potes d'Ace disaient qu'on ressemblait à des héros de leurs comics, euh... »

« Des mangas, Luffy. » corrigea Usopp.

« Oui, c'est ça. Donc ils nous ont mis ces chapeaux, et après tout le monde m'appelait Mugiwara. Et vu qu'ils le scandaient quand je gagnais une course, j'imagine que ça nous portera chance. »

« Intéressant. » commenta Sanji en regardant la photo. « Mais ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que ça pouvait simplement signifier ''débile'' ? Parce que t'as pas l'air fin avec ce truc sur la tête. Et je n'aimerais pas le découvrir une fois sur le podium. »

« Non, aucun risque. Ils n'auraient pas osé se moquer du frère de leur chef. Ils y auraient perdu des doigts. »

« Comment ça des doigts... Il fait quoi là-bas, ton frère ? » s'inquiéta Nami.

« Oh, il bosse pour un yakuza. » répondit Luffy comme si ça n'avait rien de spécial. « Un gros ponte apparemment. Ça m'a d'ailleurs surpris vu qu'Ace est le numéro quatre de l'organisation, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en sortait aussi bien, ha ha. »

Le silence retomba.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a un type pareil comme capitaine ? » _


End file.
